Réalité inverse ou presque
by Elaysa
Summary: Harry est répartit à Serpentard alors que Drago est répartit à Gryffondor. Choqués, les deux devront faire leur scolarité et s'acclimater avec cette nouvelle réalité. Leur amis, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger feront tout pour les aider dans cette tâche.
1. Chapter 1

Réalité inverse ou presque…

-Préambule-

Chers moldus,

Avant de débuter cette charmante histoire, je tenais à vous informer du contexte familial des personnages principaux de cette saga. Harry Potter a eu une triste enfance, sans amour, sans amis et sans joie réellement. Ses parents sont morts peu après sa naissance, brutalement assassinés par un vilain personnage… mais nous y reviendront plus tard. Hermione Granger est née moldue, mais avec des talents exceptionnels et une soif de savoir inimaginable. De nature timide, elle a toujours été mise à l'écart par les autres. Ron Weasley est né dans une famille de sept enfants, six garçons et une fille. Ses parents ont toujours été très pauvre, mais ils ont un cœur en or. Malgré sa large famille, il s'est toujours sentit un peu seul. Drago Malfoy est né dans une illustre famille de sang pur, descendant de la ligné des Malfoy et des Black. Enfant unique, il a grandi dans un énorme manoir ancestral à l'orée d'une forêt magique. Son éducation légèrement particulière a participé à former l'être qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire, distant, froid et sarcastique. Blaise Zabini est né d'une mère suprémaciste et d'un père décédé d'une façon mystérieuse… les laissant lui et sa mère riche. Lors de sa jeunesse, sa mère enchaîna les maris… sept au total, tous morts de façon mystérieuse leur laissant une fortune phénoménale. Blaise a hérité des traits physiques de son père et s'en sert autant qu'il en a envie. Et finalement, Pansy Parkinson, jeune fille née dans une riche famille de sang pur, enfant unique, elle a tout le profil de la petite princesse pourrie gâtée. Exécrable à ses heures, elle fait des crises lorsqu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle désire. Elle est amoureuse de Drago Malfoy depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vue lorsqu'ils avaient 7 ans.

Les autres personnages que vous auriez pu connaître dans l'œuvre originale d'une certaine écrivaine restent inchangés. D'ailleurs, tous ces merveilleux personnages lui appartiennent ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Toutefois, les péripéties qui suivent proviennent de mon imagination quelque peu débridée…

Elaysa

Cette histoire débute le 1er septembre 1990.

Chapitre 1 : Répartition mouvementée

Une foule submergea la plateforme de la gare du Poudlard Express, les habitués marchaient d'un pas confiant vers l'endroit où les diligences les attendaient. Les premières années, quant à eux, se dirigeaient timidement vers un homme à la taille imposante qui leur criait des instructions.

-Les premières années c'est par ici!

Un petit garçon à la chevelure en bataille se fraya un chemin vers l'homme.

-Harry! Comment ça va mon bonhomme?

-Hagrid, content de vous revoir!

Hagrid lui fit un clin d'œil et continua à crier pour que les premières années le suivent. Un groupe se forma rapidement autour de lui et il marcha vers la sortie de la gare se dirigeant vers le lac.

-Comment tu crois qu'on est réparti dans une maison?

-Mon frère m'a assuré que l'on doit combattre un monstre…

-N'importe quoi si tu veux mon avis!

-Si tu es si brillante… comment tu crois que l'on est réparti? Demanda un rouquin.

-C'est le choixpeau qui nous répartit selon nos aptitudes! Je le sais! Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Répondit une fillette à la chevelure emmêlée.

Le rouquin lui fit la grimace et la jeune fille se détourna de lui.

Le groupe arriva devant le lac et tous les enfants regardèrent Hagrid avec stupéfaction.

-J'espère sincèrement que vous ne croyez pas que je vais embarquer là-dedans. S'exclama un garçon à la chevelure blonde.

-Oui et tu vas le faire si tu veux étudier à Poudlard! Rétorqua Hagrid.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive.

-Mon père va entendre parler de ça! Grommela-t-il.

-Pardon?

-Euh… non rien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Drago, je serai avec toi tout le long du trajet! Dit une jeune fille à la chevelure noire en s'accrochant à son bras.

-C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. Murmura ledit Drago.

Les enfants prirent place dans les petites barques par groupe de trois et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et la beauté du château les submergea. Tout, en passant par les portraits, les armures et même l'air… tout respirait la magie à l'état pur. Ils montèrent un escalier et se retrouvèrent devant deux énormes portes. Une femme d'âge mur, à l'allure austère les attendaient.

-Bienvenus à Poudlard, mon nom est Minerva Mcgonagall, je suis directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Si tout le monde est présent, allons-y, ils nous attendent.

Le professeur Mcgonagall se retourna et marcha vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent devant elle. Un brouhaha d'émerveillement s'éleva du petit groupe de nouveaux élèves.

-Wow! J'avais vraiment hâte de le voir de mes propres yeux. Ce plafond enchanté représente les conditions météorologiques en temps réel… je le sais, je l'ai lu dans…

-Laisse moi deviner… tu l'as lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, retorqua Drago.

La jeune fille rougit et se tut.

Le professeur les attendait au-devant de la salle. Un petit tabouret était à côté d'elle, dessus reposait un vieux chapeau pointu. Elle agita sa baguette et un parchemin apparut dans sa main. Elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et déroula le parchemin.

-Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je placerai le choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous rejoindrez ensuite vos camarades de votre nouvelle maison.

-Terry Boot.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns courts s'avança vers le tabouret l'air anxieux. Mcgonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci commença à remuer au contact du garçon.

-Humm… je sais où je vais t'envoyer! Serdaigle!

Le professeur enleva le choixpeau de sa tête et regarda sa liste.

-Hermione Granger.

-Oh Merlin. Respire Hermione! Ouh…

-Mais elle est folle cette fille! Déclara la jeune fille à la chevelure noire qui était accrochée comme une sangsue au bras de Drago.

-Humm….

La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et au savoir légendaire s'avança vers le tabouret. Aussitôt le choixpeau déposer sur son crâne, celui-ci s'écria.

-Gryffondor!

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, qui l'accueillir avec chaleur.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh souhaite moi bonne chance, mon dragon! Elle lui souffla un baiser et marcha vers le choixpeau.

-Serpentard!

Pansy sourit de toutes ses dents et se dirigea en chantonnant vers la table des Serpentards.

-Blaise Zabini.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le choixpeau. Celui-ci remua longuement avant d'émettre sa réponse.

-Je crois que je vais t'envoyer à…. Gryffondor!

Le jeune mulâtre eut un sourire amusé.

-Ah! Et bien si je m'étais attendu à ça!

Il sourit à Hermione et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Blaise Zabini, enchanté mademoiselle. Il lui tendit la main.

-Hermione Granger, répondit-elle les joues rosies.

-Ron Weasley.

Le jeune rouquin qui avait bourrasser Hermione proche du lac, marcha vers le choixpeau.

-Encore un Weasley! Je vois beaucoup de choses dans ta tête. Serpentard!

Ron resta estomaqué devant le choix du choixpeau. Lui… à Serpentard. Sa mère allait définitivement le tuer!

-Harry Potter.

-Monsieur Potter… Humm! Un choix bien difficile… Harry remua sur le tabouret. Je crois bien que je sais où je vais t'envoyer. Serpentard!

Harry, incertain se leva et alla rejoindre Ron à la table des Serpentards. La liste du professeur Mcgonagall arrivait à la fin. Plus qu'un seul et tous les nouveaux élèves seraient répartis. Drago Malfoy attendait impatiemment son tour. Il regarda le choixpeau plus suspicieux que jamais. Comment un vieux chapeau moisi était en mesure de décider une chose aussi importante que sa future maison de Poudlard. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le tabouret lorsque le professeur énonça son nom.

-Oh! Un Malfoy! Très intéressant… Le choixpeau eut ce qui parut de loin être un rictus moqueur. Je vais t'envoyer à… Gryffondor!

Une brique tomba dans son estomac. Il parut plus livide que jamais. Il entendit un sanglot provenir de la table des Serpentards… Des murmures venant de la table des rouges et or…

-Un Malfoy à Gryffondor…

Pendant qu'il marchait vers la table des rouges et or son esprit se vida complètement. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il venait de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. Celui-ci lui assena une petite tape dans le dos.

-Ça va mon vieux?

-Mon père va me tuer…

-Mais non… tiens, je te présente Hermione Granger!

-Humm… Drago leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et celle-ci le toisa longuement, après tout il s'était bien moqué d'elle quelques minutes plus tôt et son état de choc actuel ne lui importait guère.

Blaise se retourna vers Hermione, laissant son ami à ses sombres réflexions. Ils commencèrent une conversation sur leur enfance tout en mangeant. Certaines brides de la conversation n'échappèrent pas à Drago qui fixait tristement son assiette vide.

-Mes parents sont des moldus qui vivent à Londres, je suis enfant unique et…

-Née moldue… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon vieux? Demanda Blaise.

-Rien d'important...

-Personnellement je suis aussi enfant unique et j'ai vécut seul avec ma mère, qui est soit dit en passant une dévoreuse d'hommes. Il eut un rire franc devant le regard stupéfait d'Hermione.

-Une dévoreuse d'hommes? Est-ce que ta mère est une ogresse?

Il rit de nouveau devant le visage sérieux de la jeune fille.

-Non! Il réfléchit un instant. Pas à ce que je sache. Elle a juste eu sept maris jusqu'à maintenant et ils sont tous morts d'une façon très mystérieuse en lui léguant leur fortune. Alors nous sommes vraiment… mais vraiment très riche. Si tu cherche un bon partit, lorsque nous serons en âge de se marier, je serai là! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se tordit de rire devant l'expression mitigée de la jeune fille.

-Se marier… murmura Drago.

Il pensa au fait que plus aucunes jeunes filles ne voudraient l'épouser maintenant qu'il avait fait déshonneur à sa famille en atterrissant à Gryffondor. Non pas qu'il voulait en épouser une tout de suite mais sa famille s'attendrait à ce qu'il le fasse et ait des héritiers mâles pour continuer la lignée des sangs purs.

Le repas se termina sur une note plutôt joyeuse, sauf pour un certain blondinet qui n'avait pas pu avaler une miette, tellement il avait la gorge nouée et l'esprit embrumé. Il entendit vaguement le préfet de Gryffondor appeler les nouveaux élèves à le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune. Il se leva et avança péniblement, un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ladite salle commune. Il ne vit pas que Blaise et Hermione marchaient devant lui en discutant. Percy Weasley menait la marche du petit groupe de nouveau élève leur expliquant avec brio tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir sur l'école.

-Poudlard possède cent quarante-deux escaliers mais méfiez-vous d'eux, puisqu'ils ont la fâcheuse manie de changer de direction.

Hermione se pencha vers Blaise.

-Je le savais déjà, je l'avais lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Blaise sourit et Hermione regarda en direction de Drago, s'attendant à une remarque désobligeante de sa part. Celui-ci avait toujours la tête baissée, trop en état de choc pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il ruminait sans cesse la même idée… Lui à Gryffondor, impossible! Son père allait définitivement le tuer ou le déshérité ou les deux… Son estomac se noua davantage à cette pensée. Percy s'arrêta devant un grand portait d'une femme.

-Voici l'entrée pour la salle commune de votre maison. Je vous présente la Grosse Dame.

La femme du portrait dévisagea longuement l'assemblée avant de leur sourire chaleureusement.

-Le mot de passe?

-Petit potiron.

Le portrait se déplaça, laissant place aux élèves pour entrer dans la salle commune. Plusieurs s'extasièrent devant la beauté de la pièce. Tout dans cette pièce respirait le rouge et l'or. Des fauteuils, les tapis, en passant par les rideaux.

-Pour les premières années, le dortoir des garçons est en haut des escaliers à gauche et celui des filles à droite. Bonne nuit.

Percy Weasley s'éclipsa vers son propre dortoir, laissant les premières années seuls. Hermione s'avança vers les escaliers, elle se retourna juste avant de monter.

-Bonne nuit, Blaise! Malfoy…

Drago ne réagit pas.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione, fais de beaux rêves!

Hermione monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers son dortoir, laissant Blaise et Drago seuls.

-Viens mon vieux, allons découvrir notre dortoir. Je sens que ces 7 prochaines années vont être plutôt intéressantes.

Il eut une pensée pour la nouvelle amie qu'il venait de rencontrer quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione Granger, née moldue, mais tout à fait charmante et cette étincelle émerveillée devant le monde magique l'avait charmé. Il l'avait remarqué tout de suite, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ferait une alliée merveilleuse pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Blaise Zabini, ne partageait pas les idéaux sangs purs, bien qu'ayant été élevé par une mère suprémaciste. Il aimait pouvoir penser par lui-même sans être contrôler et le fait qu'Hermione soit une née moldue ne changeait en rien l'opinion qu'il s'était fait d'elle jusqu'à maintenant.

-Hum…

Drago suivit son ami jusqu'au dortoir. Encore du rouge et or partout… définitivement ce n'était pas les couleurs préférées de Drago. Il localisa sa valise au pied de son lit et s'écrasa mollement sur celui-ci. Blaise ouvrit sa propre valise et sortit un pyjama qu'il enfila aussitôt. Pendant que son ami se changeait quelques mètres plus loin, Drago eut une illumination. Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit.

-J'en étais sûr! Tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et demain je vais me réveiller au Manoir, faire le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard et être répartit à Serpentard! Dit-il.

-Mon vieux, je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve, penses-tu sérieusement que j'aurais été capable d'imaginer quelqu'un comme Hermione?

-Hermione?

-Hermione Granger… tu l'as rencontré dans la Grande Salle et on n'a pas arrêté de se parler pendant tout le trajet. Cheveux brun, née moldue… ça ne te dit rien?

-Depuis quand tu traine avec des nées moldues?

-Si tu lui avais parlé tu saurais…

-Oublie ça, de toute façon demain matin nous allons être répartit à Serpentard et cette Hermione Granger aura disparue…

Hermione de son coté, était déjà sous les couvertures et repensait à la journée exceptionnelle qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était enfin à Poudlard. Elle avait été repartie à Gryffondor, ce qui était tout à fait acceptable et avait rencontré des gens merveilleux, dont Blaise Zabini, avec qui elle avait beaucoup discuté. Il était vraiment intelligent et intéressant. Et bien que ces choses là n'intéressait pas la petite fille de 11 ans qu'elle était… il était plutôt beau garçon et elle avait été surprise qu'il lui parle. Elle était une jeune fille solitaire et étant vraiment studieuse, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de se faire des amis auparavant. Elle sourit à la pensée d'avoir enfin des amis. Elle ferait tout pour que Blaise Zabini devienne son ami! Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, attendant avec impatience la journée du lendemain.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds aussi s'endormit, cette nuit-là, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment qu'il se réveillerait du mauvais rêve qu'il était en train de vivre et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre le lendemain matin.

À suivre. 😉


	2. Chapter 2 : Cauchemar éveillé

Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon nouveau chapitre tout fraîchement terminé ce matin. Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat et j'ai bien d'autres idées pour la suite. Je ne peux pas vous assurer un horaire fixe de publication, avec le travail et mes autres hobbies je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire à tous les jours. Donc, voilà avant de commencer cette histoire, tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aimerais bien avoir Drago un peu :P mais cette histoire vient bel et bien de mon cerveau. J'espère que vous l'appréciez, à bientôt!

Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar éveillé

Drago se réveilla doucement en ce beau matin ensoleillé de Septembre, les rayons du soleil vinrent lui chatouiller le visage et il sourit. Il s'étira longuement, les yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil et il bailla bruyamment.

-Hé mon vieux! Fais un peu attention, t'es pas tout seul ici! Énonça une voix qui lui était étrangement familière.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et il réalisa enfin… La veille n'était pas le cauchemar dont il avait désespérément rêvé de se réveiller. Il cligna les yeux à de multiples reprises. Une atmosphère d'horreur l'entoura peu à peu… Mortifié, il scruta les pentures rouges et or qui entouraient son lit.

-Ça va mon vieux?

Encore sous le choc de la réalisation qu'il venait de faire, Drago regarda le jeune homme qui venait de se poster devant son lit sans rien dire. Blaise agita sa main devant le visage de son ami.

-Hé oh! Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?

Il sourit devant l'expression apeurée de son ami. Décidément Drago Malfoy ne changerait jamais!

-Pince moi, Blaise, je suis probablement encore en train de rêver, c'est comme si la journée d'hier c'était réellement produite et que ce matin j'étais vraiment un Gryffondor… Tu entends… un Malfoy à Gryffondor! Mon père va manger ses chaussettes lorsqu'il va apprendre la nouvelle…

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et contourna le lit de son ami pour aller lui pincer le bras.

-Aïe! Mais t'es malade!

-Faut savoir ce que tu veux, répliqua Blaise les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Drago se redressa brusquement, semblant sortir de sa stupeur. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit du dortoir sans un regard pour son ami.

Il bouscula une jeune fille au bas de l'escalier et continua son chemin sans même un mot d'excuse.

-Malfoy! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention!

Il ne se retourna pas. Quelqu'un soupira dans le dos de la jeune fille la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Blaise! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin!

-Bon matin, Hermione. Il lui rendit son sourire. Il vient de réaliser qu'il est vraiment à Gryffondor.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les deux commencèrent à marcher vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Drago marchait dans un corridor à toute allure, faisant fi de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'arrêta soudainement au bout du corridor, réalisant enfin qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Un mur lui faisait face.

Il regarda autour de lui, il était visiblement perdu. Il soupira.

-Si seulement j'étais à Serpentard… Si seulement j'étais à Serpentard…

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur. Une porte apparut par magie devant ses yeux. Surprit, il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Il avança à tâtons dans la pénombre, c'est lorsqu'il commençait à être découragé de lui-même d'être entré dans cette pièce inutile, qu'il le vit. Cette énorme chose recouverte d'un drap couleur bordeau.

Mu par la curiosité, il s'approcha. Il prit toute la force qu'il possédait, n'étant tout de même qu'un jeune homme de 11 ans et enleva le drap en vacillant. Il le laissa tombé sur le sol, estomaqué par la beauté de l'objet qui lui faisait face. Il s'approcha d'avantage et posa sa main sur le cadre imposant.

-Le Miroir du Riséd, murmura-t-il.

Il scruta lentement ses traits et le reflet changea, le montrant plus vieux, probablement à la fin de ses études, un vif d'or dans une main et le trophée de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch dans l'autre. Son reflet lui sourit, le regard triomphant. Il sourit également, le cœur remplit de fierté. Il savait pertinemment que ce miroir ne montrait que ce qu'il désirait réellement et non un futur assuré. Il recula et prit le chemin inverse pour sortir de cette mystérieuse pièce. Décidément cette journée ne commençait pas si mal que cela…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, que du vert et de l'argenté. Merlin savait qu'il détestait ces couleurs! Il repensa à la veille et se revit marcher machinalement vers la table des Serpentards. Il n'aurait jamais pensé finir dans cette maison.

Il se retourna dans son lit et vit une touffe de cheveux roux dépassé de la couverture du lit voisin. Ron Weasley… Il l'avait rencontré dans le train le menant à Poudlard et les deux avaient socialisé. Il était relativement content que son camarade ait été répartit à Serpentard avec lui. Au moins, il n'était pas seul dans ce lugubre dortoir. Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire des chambres dans les cachots… l'endroit le plus glacial du château. Un grognement le fit sortit du fil de ses pensées. Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la droite d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène. Celle-ci le regarda un instant.

-Potter.

-Oui?

-Harry Potter?

Harry sentit une rage contenue commencer à bouillir légèrement dans sa poitrine.

-Lui-même…

-Je suis Pansy Parkinson, descendante d'une illustre famille de sang pur!

-D'accord.

-D'accord? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis?

-Non et sérieusement je m'en moque. Il enclencha un mouvement pour se lever lorsqu'un cri provenant de la table des professeurs lui fit lever la tête brusquement. Il eut juste le temps de voir une tête blonde devant le professeur McGonagall, qu'un deuxième cri, plus strident, se fit entendre à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Mon dragon d'amour!

Harry se leva finalement et alla s'asseoir le plus proche possible de la table des professeurs, ne voulant à aucun prix manquer le spectacle qui allait se produire devant ses yeux.

-Vous ne comprenez pas professeur!

-Monsieur Malfoy, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas… je ne peux rien faire…

-Il y a certainement un moyen…

-Je crains fort que non…

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à leur hauteur et les intima de le suivre.

Les trois marchèrent en silence dans le corridor. Drago observait les portraits qui ornaient les murs tout en marchant.

-Oh, oh! Y'a quelqu'un qui va avoir des ennuis. Dit un homme habillé d'une tunique de chasseur, au beau milieu de la Savanne.

-Y'a personne qui vous a demander votre avis, répliqua sèchement Drago.

L'homme s'en allait répliquer, mais le regard sombre de Minerva McGonagall l'en dissuada.

Ils arrivèrent devant une statue d'un imposant oiseau de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança.

-Scarabée réglisse.

La statue pivota et un escalier apparut, Dumbledore monta sur la troisième marche, Drago et le professeur le suivirent. McGonagall claqua des doigts et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même les menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Drago fut époustoufler par la beauté de la pièce, bien sûr le Manoir de ses parents avait son lot d'objets majestueux et d'artefacts rares mais le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore dépassait l'entendement. Il se ressaisit rapidement, il n'avait guère le temps de s'extasier pour le moment, il avait d'autres préoccupations à l'esprit.

Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et s'assit.

-Monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. Il présenta la chaise devant l'imposant bureau en chêne massif, du revers de la main.

Drago n'avait définitivement pas le temps de s'asseoir. La situation était critique et les deux professeurs présents dans la pièce ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Dumbledore sembla lire dans son esprit.

-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, nous pourrons ainsi discuter de ce qui vous tracasse. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Drago obtempéra à contre cœur.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous tracasse?

-Je n'aurais pas dû être répartit à Gryffondor, votre chapeau de malheur à certainement fait une erreur!

-Et bien… voyons voir ce qu'il en dit. Dumbledore leva sa baguette, l'agita légèrement et le choixpeau vint se poser sur son bureau. Alors, notre cher ami ici dit que vous l'avez mal réparti, qu'en dites-vous?

Le choixpeau s'anima et dévisagea longuement Drago avant de répondre.

-Drago Malfoy… je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole, tu sauras faire tes preuves à Gryffondor.

-Vous voyez bien que cette chose est défectueuse! Je ne peux définitivement pas être réparti dans cette maison! Un point c'est tout!

-Monsieur Malfoy, le choixpeau ne s'est jamais au grand jamais trompé de toute sa carrière.

-C'est une première alors! Avez-vous déjà vu un Malfoy ou encore un Black à Gryffondor?

Le professeur McGonagall qui était jusqu'alors resté en retrait, prit la parole.

-Sirius Black, le cousin de votre mère a été réparti à Gryffondor!

-Le même Sirius Black, qui a été enfermé il y a de cela 10 ans à Azkaban, pour meurtre? J'espère bien que vous plaisantez professeur. Pour la bravoure on repassera…

-Monsieur Malfoy! Je ne vous permettrai pas de me manquer de respect!

Drago se leva d'un bond.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas… Mon père va clairement me tuer… Il déglutit bruyamment. Ou me déshériter… ou les deux… Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Certes, il avait pensé à cette possibilité la veille, mais l'énoncer à voix haute rendait la chose plus réelle… et sérieusement vraiment effrayante.

-Asseyez-vous, nous pourrons envisager une solution ensemble pour que vous ne soyez pas assassiné. Dit le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit, légèrement amusé par la dernière remarque de sa collègue. Drago remarqua son sourire et s'insurgea.

-Vous ne comprenez définitivement pas. La menace est réelle! Vous ne connaissez pas mon père comme je le connais. Il est… il va…

-Expliquez-nous. Cette fois-ci c'était Dumbledore qui avait parlé. Il fixa Drago d'un regard pénétrant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Non… je n'ai pas le temps! Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je dois absolument être à Serpentard.

-Suffit, monsieur Malfoy! Sois vous retournez gentiment dans la Grande Salle prendre votre petit-déjeuner et je vous amènerai votre emploi du temps tout à l'heure ou vous retournez chez vous.

-Non… ma mère serait anéantie. C'est elle qui a convaincu mon père de m'inscrire à Poudlard et non Durmstrang comme il le voulait.

-Donc voilà qui règle la question. Énonça le professeur McGonagall un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous parlez de cette question d'assassinat, je dois avouer qu'elle m'inquiète quelque peu.

Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées, puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Vous savez… ma famille a beaucoup d'argent… énormément en fait!

-Ou voulez-vous en venir…

-J'imagine que cela ne ferait pas de tord à une école comme celle-ci de recevoir une contribution substantielle pour l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Si vous voyez où je veux en venir…

-Monsieur Malfoy! Le professeur McGonagall le regardait mortifiée. Vous méritez une semaine de retenue juste pour avoir imaginé que nous accepterions de l'argent en échange de votre changement de maison et une autre pour l'avoir proposé!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Maintenant retournez dans la Grande Salle rejoindre vos camarades, le premier cours va bientôt commencer.

Drago tourna les talons, furibond. Il sortit de la pièce en râlant. Cette journée allait manifestement de mal en pis. Il s'était réveillé en Gryffondor et soit il restait un fichu Gryffondor ou il retournait chez lui, ce qui n'était pas une option envisageable. Il avança à vive allure dans le corridor, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches, ignorant superbement les murmures des portraits sur son passage.

Il se laissa transporter par ses pieds, n'ayant pas la tête à regarder où il allait. Il leva la tête et soupira.

-Maudit château!

Il était encore perdu. Quelque chose lui frôla l'épaule et tomba. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit un avion de papier sur le sol.

-Blaise. Pensa-t-il.

Il déplia l'avion à la hâte.

«Mon vieux, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, le cours de potion commence dans 5 minutes et le professeur Rogue ne semble pas d'humeur à plaisanter.»

Une carte détaillée de la location de la salle de classe était dessinée en bas du message. Drago tapota la feuille avec sa baguette et l'avion reprit forme. Elle vola en avant de lui et Drago la suivit. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé devant la porte fermée de la salle de classe. Le corridor était désert…

-Génial. Pensa-t-il. Il fallait que je sois en retard à mon premier cours.

Il cogna à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un grand homme, l'air mauvais, un long nez fourchu et une longue chevelure noire huileuse lui collant au visage, se tenait devant lui.

-Oui?

-Monsieur, j'ai mon premier cours avec vous ce matin.

-Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur…?

-Drago Malfoy. J'étais avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore et je me suis perdu.

-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre retard et cinq points également pour votre excuse douteuse. Allez-vous asseoir monsieur Malfoy.

Le professeur Rogue se décala légèrement pour laisser entrer Drago. Celui-ci bougonna et regarda rapidement la salle de classe, cherchant une place vide. Il soupira d'agacement, évidemment comme si cette journée misérable allait s'améliorer.

-Mon dragon, je t'ai cherché partout!

-Humm.

-Continuons, comme je vous disais avant que nous ayons été dérangés… Le professeur Rogue fixa intensément Drago.

Celui-ci ne s'en formalisait guère, il était habitué de décevoir son père. Il ne suivit pas le cours, absorbé par ses pensées.

Quelques bureaux derrière lui, une personne avait prêté une attention particulière à la scène qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt.

Harry Potter se pencha vers Ron Weasley, son voisin de pupitre.

-Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas net ce Malfoy. Chuchota-t-il en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

-Aucune idée, répliqua son ami en haussant les épaules.

-Il cache forcément quelque chose…

-Si tu le dis.

Drago n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que le professeur Rogue disait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de laisser vaguer son regard dans la salle de classe. Il vit Blaise en compagnie d'Hermione Granger trois rangées devant lui. Blaise pointait quelque chose sur le parchemin de la jeune fille et celle-ci ricanait le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait. Ces deux là se connaissait depuis moins de 48 heures et ils s'entendaient déjà comme s'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie. Drago sentit un pincement de jalousie, Blaise avait toujours eu de la facilité à se faire des amis, contrairement à lui.

Le cours se termina sans autre anicroche. Alors que les élèves sortaient de la salle de classe, Hermione apostropha Drago.

-Malfoy!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger? Te moquer de moi? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai été assez humilié par Rogue?

Elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un objet enrobé d'une serviette de table. Elle lui tendit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien mangé ce matin et mon père m'a toujours dit que le petit-déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée.

Il prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et ouvrit la serviette.

-Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que tu aimais, alors j'ai pris au chocolat. Tout le monde aime le chocolat. Elle lui sourit timidement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres esquissèrent ce qui sembla être un début de sourire.

-Dragooo!

Son visage se durcit instantanément, mais sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'elle était agaçante à la fin!

Pansy se dandina jusqu'à lui et s'accrocha vigoureusement à son bras, manquant de faire tomber le goûter d'Hermione.

-Drago! Allons marcher dehors, il fait siiiii beau aujourd'hui!

Elle se retourna et sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Hermione.

-Qui c'est celle-là?

-Hermione Granger.

-Granger… Pansy sembla réfléchir un instant, ce qui lui donna une expression faciale totalement ridicule. Je ne connais pas de Granger… Allez viens mon dragon!

-Pars devant moi, j'arrive.

Elle lui donna la bise et partit devant lui en chantonnant.

-Charmant.

-À qui le dis-tu.

-Tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé de le manger si tu n'en as pas envie… bref, à plus tard!

Avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier, elle le laissa au milieu du corridor.

Un autre jeune homme n'avait manqué aucun moment de toute la scène.

-Dis donc, mon vieux. Tu n'en manque pas une! 11 ans et déjà un tombeur de ces dames!

-Elle m'a offert un muffin au chocolat…

-Oui, je sais, je lui ai dis que c'était ton préféré et elle a insisté pour t'amener à manger, disant que c'était primordial de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il sourit à son ami et le laissa seul lui aussi.

Il prit le muffin, mordit dedans et le goût sucré du chocolat fondant dans sa bouche le submergea.

Ce petit moment de bonheur semblait lui avoir fait oublier ses problèmes un instant et le chocolat qui lui chatouillait les papilles semblait lui avoir fait oublier que celle qui lui avait donné ce divin muffin était une née-moldue.


	3. Chapter 3 : Perturbations innatendues

Chapitre 3 : Perturbations inattendues

Drago se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour la pause déjeuner, heureusement pour lui, il avait le restant de la journée pour faire ce dont il avait envie. Il préférait aller manger plutôt qu'aller prendre une marche avec Pansy, aussi beau fusse-t-il. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se faire cajoler par la jeune fille, d'ailleurs il ne se sentait d'humeur à rien faire de particulier. Plus il approchait de la table des Gryffondor et il se sentait blasé par toute cette situation ridicule de sa répartition chez les rouges et or. Le comble… Blaise et Hermione Granger étaient déjà attablés et en discussion plutôt animée sur les dragons.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas dénier que ces bêtes sont majestueuses.

-Majestueuses, certes, mais aussi très dangereuses! Ce n'est pas pour rien, que l'élevage en a été interdit en Europe depuis 1709…

-J'imagine que tu as lu ça dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Dit Drago, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-N'importe quoi Malfoy! Cette information n'est pas mentionnée dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_… Je l'ai lu dans le livre _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, tu devrais vraiment le lire c'est un livre très intéressant.

-Je plaisantais. Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Blaise.

-Ah…

-Granger, tu devrais vraiment savoir reconnaître une réplique sarcastique lorsque tu en entends une. Répliqua-t-il en mordant dans un petit pain qu'il venait de tartiner d'une épaisse couche de beurre.

-Et toi, tu devrais peut-être ne pas abuser du beurre. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé!

Elle prit ses choses, se leva et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Blaise regarda son ami.

-Drago…

-Avant que tu n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu pourrais peut-être me raconter pourquoi tu es arrivé en retard au cours de potion, alors.

Drago lui raconta tout, sa visite dans la salle étrange, le miroir du Riséd, son altercation avec le professeur McGonagall, la proposition qu'il leur avait fait…

-Attends, tu as proposé à McGonagall et à Dumbledore de l'argent pour être transféré à Serpentard. Ah mais ça c'est bien la meilleure!

Blaise n'en pouvait plus, il explosa de rire. Le souffle court, il regarda de nouveau son ami les larmes aux yeux. Celui-ci ne disait rien et fixait son assiette.

-Oui… ils ont refusés et j'ai récolté deux semaines de retenues le premier jour des classes.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement? Qu'ils te prennent dans leur bras et t'embrasse avec gratitude?

-Non… mais j'imagine que ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Blaise sourit.

-Ok, j'étais désespéré et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Sur une note plus sérieuse, je crois que tu devrais t'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Elle t'a quand même amené un muffin.

-Je sais, je suis vraiment un connard. Il soupira. C'était aussi probablement un des meilleurs muffins que j'ai mangé de ma vie…

-Bouge tes fesses et va t'excuser alors! Je ne la connais que depuis un peu moins de 48 heures et sérieusement, Hermione est merveilleuse.

-Serait-ce le coup de foudre, Blaise? Dit Drago, légèrement amusé.

-Un coup de foudre amical, si tu peux le dire ainsi, oui!

-Moi aussi, j'aimerais avoir un coup de foudre comme ça…

-Si tu te lève et va t'excuser, peut-être qu'Hermione daignera te pardonner.

-Tu as raison.

-Bien sur que j'ai raison.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor en compagnie de Blaise.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je vais aller découvrir un peu les environs. Fais ça bien Malfoy! À tout à l'heure.

Drago se retrouva seul devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se tripota les doigts nerveusement.

-Mot de passe?

-Humm… je vais revenir plus tard, j'ai oublié quelque chose…

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers la cour extérieure. Pansy Parkinson semblait être en train de se faire bronzer sur un banc. Il sourit, tout était plus facile avec Pansy, elle était tellement amourachée de lui, qu'elle lui mangeait littéralement dans la main. Elle embrassait le sol qu'il foulait, il le savait, il avait déjà essayé en étant plus jeune.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Mon dragon d'amour, j'étais certaine que tu viendrais!

Elle se leva et lui sauta au cou, le faisant vaciller.

-Allons marcher.

Elle se pendit à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et les deux commencèrent à marcher dans la cour. Blaise, qui avait suivit son ami, sachant pertinemment que ses paroles prononcées dans la Grande Salle n'étaient que des paroles en l'air, le regarda partir avec Pansy.

-Drago Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un crétin. Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il quitta la cour et alla retrouver Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était lovée confortablement dans un des fauteuils douillets de la salle commune, absorbé dans la lecture d'un imposant volume. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ne fais pas attention à Malfoy, c'est un connard.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu sais, dans le fond il est plutôt gentil, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les autres. Et son éducation a été assez rigoureuse.

Cette dernière remarque fit réagir violemment Hermione, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se retourna vers Blaise.

-Et je suis supposée ressentir de l'empathie parce que monsieur a eu une enfance difficile? Tu crois que la mienne a été plus évidente? Je suis intelligente, tu sais… du style très studieuse! Les amis ne courraient pas les rues si on peut le dire ainsi. Personne n'avait envie d'être associé à la fille la plus intelligente de l'école. Ah, si en fait! J'ai eu des gens qui ont abusé de moi intellectuellement, les gens voulaient me payer pour que je fasse leurs devoirs, alors on repassera sur qui a eu une jeunesse difficile!

Elle se leva, serra son livre contre sa poitrine et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte d'entrée de la Salle commune, laissant Blaise abattu sur le grand fauteuil moelleux. Hermione savait exactement où elle avait envie d'aller. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas au plus haut de sa forme, seul les livres pouvaient lui remonter le moral. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, l'air anxieuse et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Décidément, c'était bien compliqué de se faire des amis! Blaise prendrait assurément le côté de Malfoy… ils étaient amis depuis bien plus longtemps.

Hermione soupira lourdement alors qu'elle ouvrit une des portes de la bibliothèque. Elle se détendit instantanément, respirant lentement les effluves des vieux parchemins et sourit. Elle repéra rapidement une table vide près de la fenêtre. Elle sortit l'imposant volume qu'elle lisait dans la Salle commune et étala, parchemins, plumes et encriers sur la table. Elle lisait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais sa dispute avec Blaise continuait de résonner dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer complètement.

Elle leva les yeux et laissa errer son regard sur la pelouse. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une chevelure bien connue… une chevelure blonde. Drago Malfoy était adossé à un arbre près du Lac noir, une jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène accroché à son cou. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de bécoter son camarade, mais Drago ne se laissait pas faire, la repoussant sans cesse.

Hermione regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec dégoût. Elle avait envie de vomir, tout dans la personne de Drago Malfoy lui donnait envie de hurler. Ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas, étant dans la bibliothèque… mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Elle plissa les yeux et remarqua que la langue de la jeune fille qui accompagnait Drago avait remplacé ses lèvres. Elle trouva le spectacle un peu trop grotesque à son goût et rassembla rapidement ses affaires avant de retourner à la Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Elle passa en coup de vent devant la Grande Dame et marcha la tête baissée vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

-Hermione!

Elle ne se retourna pas. Blaise prit son poignet dans sa main et força la jeune fille à lui faire face.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux que l'on soit de grands amis toi et moi.

Hermione le regarda les yeux brillants.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Si… je… Elle enleva son bras de l'emprise du jeune homme. Je veux simplement aller dormir un peu…

-Tu es certaine que tout va bien? Il est seulement 13h…

-Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'une sieste pour m'aider à m'éclaircir les idées.

-Oh… d'accord.

Blaise lui sourit chaleureusement et Hermione le regarda partir le cœur lourd. Elle venait de mentir à son premier ami depuis toujours. Elle savait qu'aussi longtemps que Drago Malfoy serait dans les parages, Blaise Zabini prendrait définitivement son partit et cela lui fit de la peine.

Elle monta les marches rapidement et s'enferma dans son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit et ferma le rideau à baldaquin d'un coup de baguette. Hermione posa sa tête sur son oreiller et laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Elle pensa à Blaise, ce premier ami précieux avec qui elle adorait converser. Drago Malfoy… cet idiot qui avait tout gâché… Il était parti sur une note plutôt désagréable, elle avait tenté de lui remonter le moral et finalement elle l'avait vu sous son vrai jour. Un sanglot lui barra la gorge. Elle avant tant espéré s'en faire un ami lorsqu'elle lui avait offert ce muffin. Elle repensa aussi à la jeune fille qui lui léchait allègrement le cou près du Lac et elle enfouit davantage sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les yeux bouffis et le nez congestionné d'avoir tant pleuré, Hermione Granger finit par s'endormir.

Cet après-midi-là, elle rêva.

Elle sortait de la Grande Salle et une légère symphonie s'élevait dans le couloir. Elle regardait dubitative autour d'elle. Ce genre de scène se passait seulement dans les films. Drago Malfoy marchait vers elle, le regard confiant, le sourire charmeur. Il tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de roses multicolores. Chaque rose était coloré d'un tourbillon d'arc-en-ciel. Des étincelles magiques en émanait.

-Comme dans les dessins animés, pensa Hermione.

Drago tendit le bouquet à Hermione et fit une révérence caricaturale.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de ma conduite. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu agir ainsi. Sauras-tu un jour pouvoir me pardonner ma conduite? J'espère sincèrement que nous serons amis et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour tu porteras en toi le futur héritier Malfoy.

Elle le regardait stupéfaite.

-Pardon!

Il lui sourit, satisfait de sa remarque et lui tourna le dos en pivotant exagérément sur lui-même. Il éclata de rire et s'en alla dans la direction opposée en sifflotant.

Hermione se réveilla en panique. Quel rêve étrange! Le futur héritier Malfoy… Elle réfléchit un instant et éclata de rire. Mais quelle idée cocasse! Elle une née moldue…

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de son dortoir, dormir et pleurer lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Le brouhaha de la Grande Salle parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle marchait dans le corridor. Hermione aimait déjà l'ambiance du château. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était différente des autres enfants de son âge, mais vivre cette expérience, allait au-delà de ses espérances. Un gloussement derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête.

-Mon dragounet! Viens manger à ma table ce soir, tu sais je m'ennuie tellement de toi. Je déteste que l'on soit séparé.

La jeune fille à la chevelure noire était toujours aussi collante, agrippée au bras de son camarade, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Décidément cette jeune fille a des manières bien outrageuses, pensa Hermione.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça, Pansy.

-C'est vraiment injuste! Elle le regarda avec une moue boudeuse.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles Pansy… Son regard se fixa sur Hermione, il sembla enfin remarqué qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Pansy et s'éloigna d'elle.

Elle le suivit rapidement.

-Mon dragon, attends-moi! Elle sembla aussi avoir remarqué la présence d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi?

La brunette, éberluée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, suivit néanmoins ses camarades dans la Grande Salle. Elle remarqua que Blaise était assis en face de Drago, une place vide à côté de celui-ci. Elle hésita, fit une analyse rapide des places restantes à la table et se résigna à prendre celle-là.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ici?

-On vit dans un pays libre, Granger.

Blaise donna un coup de pied à son vieil ami en dessous de la table.

-Aïe.

-Idiot! Il sourit à Hermione.

Elle s'assit et Drago se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

-Tu en veux? Il lui tendit la carafe, tentant bien que mal de faire preuve de civisme.

-Merci.

-Alors, Hermione as-tu bien dormi?

Elle se servit une portion de purée de pommes de terre.

-Oui, j'ai fait un rêve étrange…

-Ah oui? Veux-tu en parler?

Hermione regarda alternativement Blaise et Drago.

-Je ne sais pas… vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre un instant.

-Promis. Dit Blaise.

Drago gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

-Malfoy?

-Han… han… promis…

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

-Je sortais de la Grande Salle et une étrange musique flottait dans les airs. Je regardais autour de moi et j'avais l'impression d'être comme dans un film.

-Phim?

-Malfoy…

-Oh… continue…

-Eh bien… le grand Drago Malfoy marchait vers moi, le regard confiant, le sourire charmeur, un bouquet de roses multicolores à la main. C'était étrange… Chaque rose était coloré d'un tourbillon d'arc-en-ciel et c'était comme si des étincelles magiques en émanait.

Blaise sourit largement et regarda Drago, celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire… Elle avait rêvé de lui.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

-Tu m'as tendu le bouquet et tu as fait une révérence caricaturale, c'était très chic.

Blaise éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Drago avala de travers. Il épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur son uniforme.

-Tu sauras que les Malfoy on plus de classe que ça et je suis certain que je n'ai pas fait de «révérence caricaturale» comme tu dis.

-Je te jure! C'était vraiment très beau. Elle sourit.

-Et tu m'as dit «Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de ma conduite.», tu as pris ma main dans la tienne. Et tu as continué en disant «Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu agir ainsi. Sauras-tu un jour pouvoir me pardonner ma conduite? J'espère sincèrement que nous serons amis et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour tu porteras en toi le futur héritier Malfoy.»

Drago recracha brusquement le jus de citrouille qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche, arrosant un élève de troisième année qui s'était penché vers Blaise pour se servir des pommes de terre.

-Dégoûtant…

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, ignorant superbement ce que l'élève qu'il avait arroser venait de dire.

-Je te demande pardon!?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit! Et tu m'as souri, satisfait de ta remarque, tu m'as tourné le dos en pivotant exagérément sur toi même. Tu as éclaté de rire et tu es partit dans la direction opposée en sifflotant.

Blaise riait tellement qu'il fit basculer sa chaise par derrière et tomba sur les fesses. Hermione se leva et regarda par-dessus la table pour voir si son ami allait bien. Celui-ci continuait de rire, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je vais me rappeler de ce rêve toute ma vie! Crois-moi Malfoy, je ne te le ferai pas oublier de ci-tôt.

-Comme si ça avait une chance d'arrivé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi. Répondit Hermione.

Elle fut surprise, elle s'attendait à se qu'il se fâche, cri, hurle au scandale… mais non, il avait reprit son verre et buvait lentement.

D'un point de vue extérieur Drago Malfoy avait l'air de prendre cette histoire de rêve d'un ton léger, mais son cerveau bouillonnait et ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse. Il regarda la jeune lionne du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux en broussaille, ses yeux en amande couleur chocolat, ses longues dents blanches qui reluisaient lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Il regarda plus attentivement les traits de son visage, elle avait un nez aux dimensions plus que normal, des fines lèvres rosées, une peau lisse. Il détourna la tête et se concentra sur ses légumes, en enfournant une carotte dans sa bouche, il pensa à quel point son père serait déçu de lui s'il faisait un héritier avec une née-moldue. Et puis, ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui l'intéressait, n'est-ce pas…

Blaise s'était relevé et avait continuer à manger, toutefois, il n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'évaluation mental qu'avait fait Drago d'Hermione. Il sourit en mangeant sa purée. Si ces deux là ne finissaient pas ensemble, il mangerait son chapeau!

-Alors, Drago, des nouvelles de papa Lucy? Nous sommes répartis depuis moins de 48heures mais je suis certain que les nouvelles ont déjà atteintes votre Manoir familial.

-Si mon père savait que tu l'appel papa Lucy dans son dos… je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. Je n'ose même pas y penser! Un Malfoy répartit à Gryffondor… c'est vraiment du jamais vu!

-Puis-je savoir en quoi les Malfoy sont si exceptionnels, trop bon pour les Gryffondor?

Drago dévisagea Hermione.

-Nous sommes une des 28 familles du Registre des Sangs-purs.

-Le Registre des Sans-purs?

-Des familles qui ont uniquement des ancêtres et des descendants sorciers. Ma famille valorise la pureté de la race sorcière, donc je devrai me trouver une femme faisant partit du Registre qui me fera un héritier mâle. Je ne voudrais pas décevoir papa Lucy. Quoi que… maintenant que je suis un Gryffondor, mon père va sûrement me déshériter et plus aucune fille ne voudra de moi!

-Sérieux Malfoy, tu me gonfle! Tu es super beau mec, d'accord je ne dis pas ça pour moi, je serai toujours un adorateur de la gente féminine, mais toutes les filles tombaient à tes pieds lorsque l'on était jeunes… alors ne nous emmerde pas avec tes singeries!

-Parle pour toi, Blaise, ce n'est pas toutes les filles qui sont intéressées par les blondinets fendants.

-Les blondinets fendants? Drago prit un air faussement offusqué. Je vais t'en faire des blondinets fendants!

Il prit sa cuillère, la planta dans sa purée de pommes de terre et l'en ressortit bombée. Il visa le visage d'Hermione et la purée voleta dans les airs, mais Hermione fut plus rapide, elle esquiva et la purée vint s'écrasé mollement dans les cheveux d'un jeune garçon assit à côté d'elle. Blaise ricana. Le garçon porta sa main à ses cheveux et se retourna pour voir qui lui avait lancé des pommes de terre derrière la tête.

-Malfoy! Hermione le regarda scandalisée et proposa une serviette de table au garçon. Je suis vraiment désolée du comportement du blondinet fendant. Au fait, mon nom est Hermione Granger.

-Merci, je m'appelle Neville Londubat.

Il vit Malfoy, cuillère encore levée et détourna rapidement le regard, essuyant le reste de purée dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait dissuadé de dire quoi que ce soit. Blaise se tut et Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Drago se pencha la tête vers l'arrière.

-Oh bonjour, professeur McGonnagall, vous avez une mine resplendissante aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Dans mon bureau immédiatement. Elle pointa Blaise et Hermione. Vous deux aussi.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment.

Les trois se levèrent et suivirent le professeur McGonagall devant tous les autres élèves, qui se turent instantanément, intrigués par ce qui allait se passer.

Un murmure s'éleva de la table de Serpentard.

-Ron… regarde, encore ce Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien manigancer.

-J'en sais vraiment rien! Répondit Ron, blasé par la situation.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène se leva et courut rejoindre Drago.

-Mon dragon!

-Pansy… pas maintenant.

-Mais….

-Pas maintenant, j'ai dit. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle.

-Monsieur Malfoy! Dit le professeur McGonagall, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

-Malfoy… je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras, la pression de sa main le fit flancher. Il abaissa sa baguette et regarda Pansy les yeux flamboyants.

Pansy sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers Hermione.

-Ne touche pas à mon dragon avec tes sales pattes!

-Pansy, si j'étais toi je baisserais ma baguette tout de suite. L'avertit Blaise d'un ton calme.

Pansy regarda alternativement Blaise et Drago, ce dernier ne dit rien, mais si ses prunelles avaient pu lancer des Avada Pansy serait inerte depuis longtemps. Elle s'écarta lentement, laissant passer Drago, Hermione et Blaise.

McGonagall sortit de la Grande Salle, les trois élèves sur les talons. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant le trajet. Hermione regardait ses pieds, Blaise semblait plus amusé par la situation qu'apeuré et Drago gardait ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme, pensif.

Pourquoi Granger l'avait-elle arrêté? Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais cette fille lui faisait ressentir un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Il devrait la mépriser, étant un Sang pur et elle une née-moldue et pourtant… Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir davantage ses pensées, qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau du professeur. Un énorme portait désignant une panthère faisait office d'entrée.

-Mango. Énonça le professeur McGonagall. Le portrait se déplaça et les quatre entrèrent dans le bureau. Drago n'eut pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de la pièce que le professeur leur avait de nouveau parlé

-Restez ici, je reviens très bientôt.

Elle sortit, les laissant seuls. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle se tourna vers Drago l'air mécontente.

-Si on se fait renvoyer par ta faute, Malfoy…

-Pardon! Tu sauras que tu es aussi fautive que moi.

-N'importe quoi! Je n'ai en aucun cas agressé un autre élève, moi!

-Agressé… c'est pas un peu fort comme terme!

-Tu lui as lancé de la purée de pommes de terre, dans mon livre à moi ça représente une agression physique.

-Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser me traiter de «blondinet fendant».

-Allez, embrassez vous qu'on en finisse. Dit Blaise le sourire goguenard, assit sur la chaise du professeur McGonagall, les pieds confortablement appuyés sur le bureau.

-BLAISE! Dirent les deux autres en chœur.

-Sérieusement, calmez vous tous les deux!

Hermione se détourna des deux autres et marcha les bras croisés vers une des bibliothèques accrochées au mur. Elle observa attentivement les reliures des livres. Drago de son côté partit en observation de l'autre côté de la pièce. Blaise soupira bruyamment. Définitivement le comportement de ces deux-là l'un envers l'autre le fatiguait déjà. Il espérait vraiment que le tout s'arrangerait avec les années.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant se redresser Blaise et sursauter Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall avança à grands pas vers ses trois élèves.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous Monsieur Malfoy… vous me donnez déjà beaucoup de soucis et la première semaine n'est même pas encore finie.

-Si seulement je pouvais être répartit de nouveau… je ne ferais pas autant de remue-ménage.

-Ne recommencez pas avec cela, Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez me donner des migraines.

-Ma place est à Serpentard.

-Non, votre place est à Poudlard. Que vous soyez répartit à Poufsouffle ou à Gryffondor cela ne change rien, vous allez avoir la même éducation que tout le monde.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas…

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas que ce sujet est clos depuis que le Choixpeau a énoncé sa décision.

-Mais…

-Suffit, Monsieur Malfoy! Je ne vous ai pas amené ici pour que nous parlions de cela, mais pour l'évènement auquel j'ai assisté dans la Grande Salle. Vous qui lanciez de la nourriture sur Monsieur Longdubat… Je suis certaine que votre mère ne vous a pas élevé ainsi.

-Si vous saviez le fin fond de l'histoire… Il regarda en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait les lèvres serrées et son regard brun chocolat le dissuada de parler.

-Oui?

-Non, rien.

Elle se tourna vers Blaise et Hermione.

-Et vous deux… qui n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-Mais professeur… c'est Malfoy qui a commencé.

-Je ne veux pas entendre d'enfantillages ici, Miss Granger! Vous aurez une soirée de retenue tous les trois, lundi prochain avec Hagrid.

-Mais…

-Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Blaise, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans le corridor devant le bureau du professeur.

-J'imagine que tu es content. Dit Hermione à Drago.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, Granger. Toute cette rage et cette terreur. Toutes ces émotions me font réagir impulsivement.

-Sérieusement, j'en ai rien à faire Malfoy. Reste loin de moi! La jeune fille les dépassa et s'en alla furieusement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Blaise et Drago la regardèrent partir, ses cheveux broussailleux ballottant rapidement dans son dos.

-Mec, t'as foiré grave!

Drago regarda son ami, l'air coupable.

-Je sais… je fais n'importe quoi.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler, je suis certain qu'elle ne restera pas furieuse contre toi toute notre scolarité.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de me faire de nouveaux amis…

-Drago…

-D'accord, je suis le plus gros connard sur Terre.

-Tu sais que tu vas probablement foirer des centaines de fois en 7 ans, mais si tu commence par t'excuser, j'imagine que la situation ne pourra pas être pire qu'elle l'est actuellement.

Drago soupira. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha pensivement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, laissant Blaise seul devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-C'est vraiment épuisant de vouloir tout faire pour que deux personnes entêtées s'entendent bien.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, mon ami. Lui répondit un portait accroché au mur.

-Sincèrement si ces deux là ne finissent pas ensemble, je ne sais pas où le monde s'en va!

-Vous avez probablement raison, mon ami.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, lui répondit Blaise un sourire énigmatique pendu au visage.

Il suivit ses deux amis vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, curieux de voir comment cette relation allait évoluer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Un soir de retenue

Bonjour,

Nous retrouvons aujourd'hui nos trois adorables Gryffondor et ce chapitre est principalement concentré sur leur fameuse retenue, retenue qu'ils ont écopés puisque Drago n'a pas su bien se tenir. Je me suis bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre et bien qu'il soit légèrement cliché, je l'adore! Je ne vis que d'eau fraîche et de clichés! Bref, ces jolis petits personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aimerais bien.

Alors en route pour l'aventure! À bientôt! 😉

Chapitre 4 : Un soir de retenue bien particulier

Hermione entra furieusement dans son dortoir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait pensé, espéré un instant que Drago Malfoy n'était pas comme les autres garçons, qu'il pourrait être son ami. Elle avait Blaise au moins… son seul ami depuis Charlotte Williams sa petite voisine moldue qui avait déménagée en France il y a de cela 5 ans et dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

Elle était assise sur son lit lorsqu'un grattement à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Hermione curieuse se leva et ouvrit. Un petit oiseau bleu vif était de l'autre côté. Il regardait la jeune fille avec ses grands yeux. Il tendit la patte et Hermione remarqua le petit rouleau de parchemin. Elle le déroula et lu le message écrit à l'encre verte.

_« Granger, je suis vraiment désolé de ma conduite. Sauras-tu un jour me pardonner ma conduite? Tapote l'oiseau et tu verras quelque chose d'extraordinaire.»_

Elle savait qui avait écrit ce message. Malfoy… Il lui demandait de lui pardonner sa conduite! Mais comment osait-il? Elle aurait sa première retenue à vie par sa faute! Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda le petit oiseau qui venait d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il s'était assit sur son bureau et la regarda à son tour.

Elle reprit le parchemin et le relu « Tapote l'oiseau et tu verras quelque chose d'extraordinaire. » Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Drago Malfoy mais la curiosité était trop forte. Elle prit sa baguette et tapota l'oiseau. Il se transforma en une merveilleuse rose multicolore étincelante. Elle sourit, c'était de la très belle magie. Elle prit la rose, s'allongea sur son lit, et sanglota en la serrant contre son cœur. Se faire des amis étaient beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Blaise était assit à la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'une nuée de chouettes et de hiboux apparurent en haut d'eux.

Une lettre lui atterrit dans les mains, il reconnut la fine écriture de son père et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_«Drago,_

_Ton incompétence semble dépassé l'entendement. Je viendrai moi-même régler le tout à Poudlard demain. Ne fais rien de plus qui pourrait entacher la réputation de cette famille._

_Lucius Malfoy.»_

C'était bref, concis, froid, cette lettre représentait très bien la relation entre Drago et son père. Il soupira et montra la lettre à Blaise. Hermione assise deux sièges plus loin ne lui lança même pas un regard.

-Donc, papa Lucy va venir régler le tout demain…

-Il semblerait…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier que ton père vienne prendre la situation en main.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose…

-Mouais… On verra bien! Allez vient le cours de vol commence dans 5 minutes, il faut se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et c'est pas la porte à côté!

Drago se leva et suivit Blaise, il regarda à la table des Gryffondor à la recherche d'une tête brune, mais Hermione était déjà partie.

Le professeur Bibine les attendait.

-Vous êtes en retard, jeunes hommes.

-Désolé professeur.

-Prenez place que le cours commence. Mettez-vous à droite de votre balai et criez HOP!

Les élèves s'effectuèrent. Seuls Drago, Blaise et Harry Potter réussirent à faire redresser leur balai. Celui d'Hermione tourna sur lui-même, celui de Ron Weasley lui donna un grand coup au visage le faisant saigner abondement du nez. Il plaqua ses mains sur son nez, le sang coulant à travers ses doigts.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda le professeur.

-J'ai reçu un coup sur le nez et…

-Enlevez vos doigts jeune homme.

Le sang continua de couler.

-Vous resterez au sol le temps que j'amène ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie.

Elle prit Ron par les épaules et les deux partirent vers le château.

-Les balais du Manoir Malfoy sont cent fois mieux que ceux-là. Déclara Drago en regardant de près le sien.

-C'est vrai et ils sont probablement beaucoup plus rapide. Dit Blaise.

-Tu sais bien voler? Demanda un élève de Serpentard.

-Je suis un des meilleurs.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à parier sur cela. Dit Harry.

-Tu veux une petite démonstration peut-être?

-Je n'ai jamais voler et je suis certain d'être bien meilleur que toi!

-Une petite course, Potter?

-Quand tu veux!

Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

-Malfoy, non! Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis.

-Granger, une petite course n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Arrête!

Drago l'ignora et monta sur son balai, il donna un coup de pied au sol et vola à quelques mètres de la pelouse.

-Malfoy, descend tout de suite!

-Hermione, ça n'en vaut pas la peine! Quand Drago a une idée rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et puis, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'a Potter dans le ventre.

-Alors, tu viens Potter? Ou tu es trop peureux!

Harry enjamba son balai et vola lui aussi à quelques mètres du sol. Il vacilla légèrement et s'agrippa fermement au manche.

Drago prit de l'altitude et fit quelques pirouettes pour épater la galerie. Blaise sourit, devant les prouesses de son ami. Même Hermione qui n'y connaissait manifestement rien en Quidditch fut étonné par son savoir-faire. Harry le suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Drago fonça droit vers le sol en chandelle à une vitesse alarmante.

Hermione cria.

-Il va s'écraser! Blaise fait quelque chose !

-Attends, tu vas voir.

À la dernière seconde, Drago remonta en flèche alors qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres du sol. Harry Potter ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il s'écrasa durement sur le sol. Drago redescendit en douceur et se posa non loin de Blaise et d'Hermione.

-Monsieur Malfoy!

-Oh merde!

Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu nous amènerais des ennuis.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à la hauteur des élèves, les sourcils froncés.

-Monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Drago déglutit bruyamment et il suivit le professeur jusqu'au château. Il tentait de garder une figure impassible tout en marchant mais il n'en menait pas large. Ça y était… c'était la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il repensa à ce que son père avait dit «ne rien faire qui puisse entacher la réputation de sa famille», c'était la fin de sa scolarité et probablement aussi la fin de sa vie… Mourir à 11 ans… Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions sur la mort plus longtemps que le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêté devant une salle de classe.

-C'est ici que vous allez me torturer, professeur? Demanda Drago.

Le professeur se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

-Exactement, monsieur Malfoy!

Elle cogna à la porte et des bruits de pas se firent attendre de leur côté. Le professeur Quirrel ouvrit la porte.

-Puis-je vous aider? Po-pro…professeur.

-Je voudrais emprunter un de vos élèves professeur.

-Oh…

-Ce ne sera que quelques instants. Pourrais-je voir Olivier Dubois s'il-vous-plaît?

Le professeur Quirrel regarda alternativement Drago et le professeur McGonagall. Il semblait confus, mais il se retourna néanmoins pour aller chercher un grand jeune homme brun.

-Professeur McGonagall?

-Dubois! Je vous ai trouvé un nouveau membre pour l'équipe de Quidditch! Dit le professeur McGonagall avec un énorme sourire.

Dubois regarda Drago et cligna des yeux.

-Un Malfoy, professeur.

-Oui, Dubois, je n'ai jamais vu un élève effectuer une aussi belle feinte de Wronski.

Dubois regarda Drago avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il tendit sa main et attendit que Malfoy la prenne. Drago ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Il y a quelques minutes il était certain que c'était la fin de sa vie et là, maintenant il avait entendu le professeur McGonagall mentionner le Quidditch… mais qu'est-ce que le Quidditch avait affaire avec la torture qui l'attendait. Dubois baissa la main, déçu.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur McGonagall?

-Monsieur Malfoy, je viens de vous obtenir un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

-Pardon!

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours maintenant, j'ai encore un mot à dire à monsieur Dubois.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, les élèves déjeunaient lorsque le courrier arriva. Un large paquet se déposa doucement devant Drago.

_«Drago, _

_Le professeur McGonagall m'a écrit hier, c'est formidable que tu sois prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je suis très fière de toi! J'espère que ce cadeau pourra t'être d'une grande utilité._

_Avec tout mon amour, Narcissa Malfoy.»_

Drago ouvrit lentement le paquet. Blaise poussa un cri de joie.

-Ça alors! Un nimbus 2000! Ta mère a très bon goût Drago. Est-ce que je pourrais l'essayer?

-Je crois bien que c'est fini pour toi, Malfoy! Tu sais très bien que les balais sont interdits pour les élèves de première année. Dit Harry Potter, que le cri de Blaise avait alerté.

-Figure toi, que Drago a eu un poste dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lui répondit Blaise, le sourire fendant.

-Impossible.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander au professeur McGonagall si tu ne me crois pas.

Harry, frustré, partit et bouscula au passage Hermione qui voulait prendre place à côté de Blaise. Drago se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette vers Harry.

-Drago! Le professeur McGonagall nous regarde, je ne crois pas qu'Hermione serait très contente d'écoper d'une autre retenue par notre faute.

Drago lança un regard à Hermione, celle-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur la table et se massait l'épaule.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, Potter. Articula Drago entre ses dents. Sinon…

-Sinon quoi?

Drago regarda de nouveau Hermione, celle-ci s'évertuait à éviter son regard. Il ne répondit pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit Harry.

Il se retourna et s'en alla vers la sortie de la Grande Salle suivit de Ron Weasley.

-Il se tient toujours avec son chien de garde, celui-là.

-Sa présence seule m'horripile.

-Est-ce que ça va, Hermione? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se retourna vers Malfoy. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me défendre comme ça, je peux très bien le faire toute seule.

-J'ai bien vu cela! Lui répondit-il, un air de défi sur le visage.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

-C'EST ASSEZ TOUS LES DEUX! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos chamailleries!

Blaise se leva et laissa Drago et Hermione seuls. Les deux ne dirent mots de tout le reste du repas.

À la fin du repas, Drago se dirigea vers la cour extérieure, il avait envie de réfléchir un peu. Une voix bien familière lui fit redresser la tête.

-Vous allez entendre parler de moi, professeur Dumbledore.

-Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, monsieur Malfoy.

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Un petit sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

-J'irai voir le Premier ministre s'il le faut!

Lucius Malfoy tourna les talons et marcha furieusement vers la sortie. Drago se figea quand son père passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre signe. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Toutefois, Drago n'avait pas remarqué qu'une petite brunette avait assisté à toute la scène quelques mètres plus loin.

Alors c'était lui le père de Drago, la ressemblance était frappante. Hermione eut le cœur serré à la pensée qu'il n'avait eu aucun signe d'affection ou même de parole pour son propre fils. Elle n'était pas toujours en accord avec Drago, mais elle commençait à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse alarmante pour Hermione, qui n'était pas prête mentalement à sa première retenue. Elle avait reçu un hibou du professeur McGonagall la veille lui indiquant de la rejoindre, à 19h devant l'entrée principale du château.

Hermione avait enfilé des vêtements chauds en dessous de son uniforme et avait mit son écharpe. Elle avait commencé à descendre vers 18h45, ne voulant définitivement pas être en retard. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle y découvrit un chat tigré qui fixait attentivement les escaliers. Blaise arriva, suivit de Drago. Le chat qui était toujours immobile se métamorphosa en un coup de vent pour devenir le professeur McGonagall.

-Épatant professeur! Dit Blaise.

-Contente que cela vous plaise, monsieur Zabini. Bonsoir à vous trois.

-Bonsoir, professeur. Dirent Drago et Hermione à l'unisson. Les deux sursautèrent et Hermione détourna son regard.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là tous les trois, je peux vous dire le but de votre retenue de ce soir, vous allez aider Hagrid, dans la Forêt.

Hermione regarda son professeur avec une expression scandalisée.

-Professeur… vous ne voulez tout de même pas parler de la Forêt Interdite!

-Celle-là même, Miss Granger!

-Mais… elle est interdite aux élèves, professeur…

-N'ayez crainte, Miss Granger, Hagrid sera avec vous et c'est un habitué de la Forêt.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Grogna Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy?

-Non rien…

Les imposantes portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Hagrid.

-Hagrid, vous voilà enfin!

-Désolé, professeur, c'est que j'ai dû m'arrêté en chemin. J'ai croisé cette jeune fille et comme le couvre-feu est dépassé, j'ai cru bon de vous en faire part.

La jeune fille courut vers Drago et enlaça son cou de ses bras.

-Mon dragon!

-Pansy… soupira Drago.

-Miss Parkinson? Pourquoi êtes vous en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure?

-J'ai entendu que mon dragon allait être en retenue toute une soirée avec… cette…fille! Dit-elle en pointant Hermione. Cette moldue! Elle renifla dédaigneusement. Je ne voulais pas que mon chéri soit contaminé à cause d'elle.

-Comment pourrais-je le contaminé, Parkinson? Être née moldue n'est pas une maladie!

-Mes parents m'ont dit que les moldus avaient des maladies très contagieuses pour les sorciers et que moins je m'en approcherais, mieux je me porterais!

-Pansy… Tenta Drago.

-Chut, mon dragon. Je suis venue te libérer!

-Miss Parkinson, ce que vous avancez est ridicule… des maladies contagieuses pour les sorciers!

-Si j'étais vous, professeur, j'enlèverais ma baguette d'où je pense et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que vous auriez l'air moins coincé.

Le professeur McGonagall la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Comment osez-vous! 50 points en moins pour Serpentard!

-Professeur… 50…

-Si vous ne vous taisez pas tout de suite, je vous enlève 50 points supplémentaires et je contacterai vos parents.

Pansy serra les lèvres.

-Et vous accompagnerez vos camarades en retenue dans la Forêt. Cela vous permettra peut-être de réaliser que vos parents avaient tord sur les moldus.

-Professeur… dit Drago.

-J'espère que cela vous donnera une bonne leçon supplémentaire, monsieur Malfoy.

-Je ne crois pas que cela était nécessaire…

-Vous ferez avec!

-Allez vous autres, venez avec moi! Dit Hagrid.

Les quatre jeunes suivirent Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite.

Hagrid marchait devant les autres et ils devaient presque courir derrière lui pour le rattraper. Pansy était accroché au bras de Drago comme à son habitude, au désagrément de celui-ci et Hermione marchait cote à cote avec Blaise.

-Que penses-tu que nous allons faire dans la Forêt? Demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais McGonagall ne nous enverrait pas là-bas si c'était dangereux, tu le sais bien.

-J'espère bien.

-Allez, ne trainer pas! Cria Hagrid.

Ils venaient d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

-Ce soir, vous allez chercher du bubobulb pour madame Pomfresh.

-Et on peut savoir à quoi ça ressemble cette chose?

-Le bubobulb est une plante aux vertus magiques qui permet de soigner des blessures. C'est une plante épaisse et noire qui ressemble à des limaces et se propage au sol. Dicta Hermione.

-Très bien, Miss Granger. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Hermione sourit et Pansy croisa les bras.

-Vous allez vous mettre en équipe de deux et vous aurez une heure pour me ramener le bubobulb.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous? Dit Pansy, l'air apeuré.

-Oui, mais j'ai quelque chose à vérifier avant. Donc, si on disait Granger avec Zabini et Malfoy avec Parkinson?

Pansy lâcha un cri de joie.

-Pardon, Hagrid, je pensais plutôt aller avec Pansy. Dit Blaise.

-Comme vous voulez. Aller!

Hagrid partit déjà dans la Forêt.

-De quoi tu te mêle Blaise! S'insurgea Pansy.

-Aller vient!

Il prit le bras de Pansy et l'amena dans la Forêt, celle-ci se débattit, mais c'était peine perdue la poigne de Blaise était trop solide. Blaise se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Drago. Hermione soupira d'agacement. Elle n'avait aucunement envie d'aller dans la Forêt et encore moins avec Malfoy!

-Tu viens? Lui dit Drago, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la Forêt. Si tu ne viens pas j'irai seul.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et un frisson la dissuada de rester sur place, elle suivit le blond dans la Forêt.

-Attend!

Drago sourit. Il savait qu'elle le suivrait. Trop fière pour le dire, elle avait une sacrée peur bleue de cette forêt et elle n'oserait jamais s'y aventurer toute seule. Ils avancèrent lentement, cote à cote.

-Tu sais, je suis là si tu as peur. Dit Drago.

-Je n'ai pas peur Malfoy.

Un hurlement se fit entendre vers leur gauche. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit? Demanda-t-il.

Hermiona hurla de rire.

-Et c'est moi qui aie peur, Malfoy.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, je voulais seulement te rassurer.

Hermione sourit et marcha devant Drago, lui tenant toujours la main.

-Viens, trouvons vite le bubobulb si on veut sortir d'ici en vie!

-Humm.

La main d'Hermione était chaude et Drago se sentit en sécurité avec elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait été avec Pansy.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence toujours main dans la main, bifurquant vers la droite, loin du hurlement étrange. Hermione s'arrêta soudainement.

-Regarde. Le bubobulb! Elle pointa la plante épaisse et noire qui ressemblait effectivement à des limaces comme elle l'avait si bien expliqué plus tôt. Malfoy?

Drago s'était éloigné et avait continué de marcher quelques mètres.

-Malfoy? Répéta Hermione.

Aucun bruit. Puis un cri manqua de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Hermione. Elle ramassa la plante à la hâte et courut vers la provenance du bruit. Elle arriva sur le bord d'une petite falaise, elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace de Malfoy.

-Malfoy? Cria-t-elle apeurée.

-Granger!

Hermione se pencha sur le bord de la falaise et y aperçu une chevelure blonde bien familière au fond.

-Malfoy! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, attends-moi ici!

-Granger… ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, viens.

-Quoi! Mais tu es fou! Je ne vais pas descendre une falaise.

-Viens je te dis! C'est moins haut que ça en a l'air, deux mètres tout au plus.

-Pardon! Je vais aller chercher de l'aide et on va te sortir de là!

-Fais comme tu veux, mais la vue ici est magnifique!

Hermione se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle pensa un instant à faire demi-tour et laisser Malfoy au fond du trou… puis pensa au professeur McGonagall et à sa réaction si elle n'aidait pas son camarade. Elle fit une analyse rapide de son environnement. N'y aurait-il pas un objet qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour sortir Malfoy de là. Désespérée, elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire. Deux mètres… elle pouvait clairement descendre, mais les deux seraient pris en bas.

-Réfléchis Hermione… Oh Merlin! Malfoy si c'est encore une de tes ruses ça ira mal pour toi!

Elle s'assit sur le bord du gouffre et attendit quelques secondes. Elle respira un grand coup, se retourna et se laissa tomber. Elle atterrit en douceur sur ses pieds, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Plus de peur que de mal. Elle reprit du temps pour faire une analyse de son environnement, avec Malfoy on n'était jamais trop prudente. Tout semblait normal. Elle mit doucement le bubobulb dans sa poche.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était debout, droit devant elle, les yeux fermés il respirait paisiblement sous les rayons de la lune. Hermione eut le souffle coupé, elle détailla tous les traits de son visage un à un, son fin nez, ses paupières closes, ses joues légèrement creuses, ses lèvres pâles. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie, elle desserra son écharpe. Son cœur battit plus vite. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ces temps-ci? Et seulement en présence de Drago Malfoy! Son cœur avait définitivement un problème, elle demanderait à ses parents de lui prendre un rendez-vous avec leur médecin pendant les vacances de Noël. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard accrocha celui d'Hermione. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

-Viens, Granger!

Ses pieds n'obéirent pas à sa tête qui lui criait de ne pas y aller. Que c'était peut-être dangereux! Elle avança jusqu'à sa hauteur. Il lui tendit la main.

-Me fais-tu confiance? Chuchota-t-il.

Son état d'âme précédent ne s'était toujours pas dissipé, sa main sembla se lever par elle-même. Elle la mit dans celle de Drago et le suivit.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Encore dans la Forêt Interdite, je crois.

Un rideau de lianes était suspendu entre deux énormes arbres. Drago avança, la main d'Hermione toujours dans la sienne. Il avança sa main vers le rideau pour le repousser mais Hermione l'arrêta.

-Comment peux-tu être certain que c'est sans danger?

-J'ai eu le temps d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté pendant que tu cueillais la plante. Crois-moi ça en vaut la peine!

Il repoussa le rideau et les deux entrèrent dans une clairière lumineuse. Un magnifique étang au milieu, la clairière était entourée d'une cinquantaine d'arbres aux branches et aux feuilles épaisses. Les rayons de la lune réussissaient quand même à filtrer à travers les feuilles et Hermione vit la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Elle regarda Drago éblouie.

-Une licorne? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas effrayer la bête.

Drago acquiesça le sourire aux lèvres. La licorne buvait de l'autre côté de l'étang.

-Je savais que ça te plairait.

Hermione lâcha la main de Drago et commença à contourner l'étang. Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Les licornes n'aiment pas vraiment les hommes.

-Oh. Elle parut déçue un moment.

-Vas-y!

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle approcha de la bête en douceur. Elle posa sa main en douceur sur la crinière de l'animal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle.

-Époustouflante, murmura Drago, le regard rivé sur le visage à l'expression enfantine d'Hermione.

Bien des années plus tard, Drago ne se rappela pas exactement si c'était à ce moment précis ou plus tard qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle.

Il avait su, lorsqu'il avait vu cette magnifique clairière que cela plairait à Hermione et il avait voulut s'empresser de la lui faire découvrir. Son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'il la vit sourire en flattant la licorne. L'expression de la jeune fille à cet instant précis resta graver dans sa mémoire pendant bien des années.

Hermione sembla sortir de sa torpeur et son regard croisa celui de Drago, l'expression de tendresse qui y apparaissait la fit rougir. Définitivement ce satané cœur lui faisait bien des ratés en ce moment. Elle délaissa la licorne et le rejoignit.

-Comment sort-on d'ici maintenant?

-Si on passait entre les arbres?

-Ou on pourrait simplement faire demi-tour, tu me ferais la courte échelle, puisque tu es clairement plus fort et robuste que moi et j'irais chercher de l'aide?

Drago réfléchit un moment, elle venait de dire qu'il était fort et robuste.

-Ne me fais-tu pas confiance, Granger?

Elle hésita. Ses yeux croisèrent le gris acier des siens.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Aller viens!

Drago prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et ils s'avancèrent vers les arbres.

-Si c'était dangereux…

-Granger, nous avons tous les deux une baguette. Et puis… je suis là!

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, médusée et il éclata de rire. Malgré les petits rayons de lune il faisait bien sombre dans la Forêt.

-Lumos Maxima. Dit Drago.

Sa baguette produisit un halo blanc autour d'eux.

-On devrait mieux voir avec ça.

Hermione hocha la tête et continua d'avancer, regardant le sol pour ne pas trébucher sur les racines.

-Tiens toi près de moi si tu ne veux pas tomber.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper ma maladie de moldue?

Drago soupira.

-Écoute, mon père est super strict et vraiment suprémaciste. Il croit sûrement comme les parents de Pansy à ce genre de chose. Mais ma mère…

Il sourit.

-Ma mère est incroyablement douce et elle m'a toujours dit que je devais pouvoir penser par moi-même. Elle ne partage pas les idéaux de mon père.

-Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble?

-Mes parents ont fait un mariage arrangé, ça se fait très souvent parmi les sangs purs.

-Un mariage arrangé… je ne pensais pas que ça se faisait encore aujourd'hui.

-Beaucoup de sangs purs se marient entre eux pour préserver la pureté de la race. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été éduqué par mon père à ne démontrer aucune émotion et à devenir un personnage froid et distant. Hélas, au plus grand désespoir de mon père, je n'ai jamais complètement réussi, à cause de ma mère. Tout l'amour qu'elle ne démontrait, toutes ses petites attentions particulières rendaient l'éducation de mon père vaine. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu m'envoyer à Durmstrang, pour me rendre plus fort disait-il. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu et mon père ne peut rien refuser à ma mère.

-Ta mère doit vraiment être une personne extraordinaire.

-Oui, en plus d'être une excellente sorcière!

-J'espère bien la rencontrer un jour…

Drago sembla étonné.

-Tu voudrais venir au Manoir?

-Pourquoi pas. Allez viens, si on ne veut pas passer toute la nuit ici il faudrait s'activer un peu.

Elle avança, laissant Drago perplexe. Un jour elle l'envoyait balader et le lendemain elle voulait venir chez lui. Les filles étaient définitivement bien compliquées.

La lisière de la Forêt était bien dense, mais au centre les arbres étaient dispersés un peu aléatoirement, parfois des mètres les séparaient les uns des autres. Les deux élèves avançaient tranquillement, regardant autour d'eux, guettant les moindres signes anormaux. Après tout, ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite et ici tout pouvait arriver!

Hermione avança lentement en regardant droit devant elle. Elle ne vit pas l'énorme branche devant elle et commença à tomber lentement vers l'avant. Elle poussa un cri, mais heureusement Drago n'était pas loin derrière et eu rapidement le réflexe de mettre son bras autour de sa taille. Il la redressa et les deux restèrent collés quelques instants. Hermione se dégagea rapidement et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur sa cape.

-C'est quoi cette satané forêt?!

-Granger, ton langage!

-Oh, la ferme Malfoy!

Il éclata de rire.

-Merci…

-Toujours à votre rescousse, Miss Granger. Il fit une courbette gracieuse.

-Parfaitement le Malfoy de mon rêve!

Drago fut piqué au vif.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas semblable au Drago de ton rêve!

-C'est ça oui! Elle lui tira la langue, enjamba la branche et continua d'avancer.

-Fais un peu attention où tu mets les pieds, Granger! On ne voudrait pas qu'un accident regrettable se produise.

Soudainement Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et Drago vint s'écraser contre elle.

-Aie Malfoy!

-Tu pourrais avertir avant de t'arrêter comme ça.

-Regarde.

Elle pointa devant elle. Une pente plutôt apique se trouvait à leur pied.

-C'est une blague, j'espère! Dit Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas Granger.

-Je refuse de descendre ici.

-Aller fais pas ta froussarde! Tu es une Gryffondor, non?

Hermione croisa les bras.

-Si je descendais avant toi, ça te rassurerait?

-Probablement oui!

-D'accord.

Drago se cramponna doucement à une branche, prit un élan et descendit le plus rapidement possible. Il arriva en bas en quelques instants. Hermione de son coté, semblait terrifiée.

-N'aie pas peur, Granger. C'est rapide tu vas voir.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu peux. Un peu de courage.

Hermione fit les cents pas en haut de la pente.

-Non, Malfoy, laisse-moi ici c'est tout.

-Granger, je ne peux pas te laisser ici.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Et bien, premièrement McGonagall va m'assassiner. Deuxièmement je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses manger par un loup-garou ou pire…

-Il y a des loups-garous ici?

-Très probablement oui.

-Oh Merlin!

-Cramponne toi bien et laisse-toi descendre rapidement. Fais-moi un peu confiance, Granger!

Hermione inspira longuement. Devait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance? Il l'avait bien aidé ce soir et puis… les battements de son cœur, les mêmes qui tambourinaient avec une force étonnante toute à l'heure lui criaient d'aller vite le rejoindre. Elle s'agrippa à une branche et se donna un élan comme elle avait vu Drago le faire un peu plus tôt. Elle lâcha la branche et descendit rapidement sur ses pieds. La vitesse de la descente lui donna le tournis, ses cheveux s'agrippèrent à une branche, mais elle continua néanmoins de descendre. Elle vit Drago devant elle.

-Tu dois freiner.

-Comment?

-Essaie de te cramponner un peu.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Oh et puis merde!

Drago se plaça devant elle et ouvrit les bras pour amortir sa descente.

-Je ne peux pas, je vais te faire mal!

-Granger, je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air.

Hermione atterrit dans ses bras et la force de l'impact les fit tomber à la renverse.

-Aie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée.

La jeune fille était tombée à quatre pattes sur lui. Drago approcha sa main de ses cheveux, il attrapa une feuille qui y avait prit domicile et replaça une mèche de cheveux folle derrière son oreille. Hermione rougit.

Deux autres personnes avaient assisté à cette scène.

-Granger! Ôte tes sales pattes de mon dragon! Cria une voix nasillarde.

Hermione et Drago regardèrent simultanément vers leur gauche, Pansy courait vers eux, suivit de Blaise.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Hermione? Demanda Blaise lorsqu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Merci.

Hermione se leva aider de Blaise et Pansy se précipita vers Drago.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mon dragon? Tu as besoin que je t'aide?

-Non, dit-il agacé. Je peux très bien me lever seul.

Il épousseta ses vêtements et Pansy s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Où étiez-vous, ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche?

-Des heures? Demanda Hermione.

-Pansy exagère un peu, il est seulement 21 heures. Retournons vers le château, nous avons trouvé la sortie Pansy et moi tout à l'heure, et comme on ne vous voyait pas revenir, elle a insisté pour que l'on parte à votre recherche.

-Seulement pour mon dragon! Précisa-t-elle. D'ailleurs que faisiez-vous par terre, Granger?

-Nous sommes tombés, Parkinson…

-Tu as touché mon dragon.

-Je te dis que nous sommes tombés.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse pour le toucher.

Hermione soupira en avançant plus vite, Pansy sur ses talons.

-Alors que s'est-il passé? Demanda Blaise lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent loin d'eux.

-Si tu savais, Blaise… si je te disais tu ne me croirais pas!

-Dis toujours!

-Peut-être un jour! Drago eut un sourire énigmatique et augmenta le pas pour rejoindre Hermione et Pansy.

Blaise sourit à son tour, définitivement, il avait eu une bien bonne idée d'interchangé leur place.

Les quatre élèves sortirent de la Forêt Interdite et donnèrent le bubobulb à Hagrid avant de se diriger vers le château. Cette retenue avait été bien plus captivante que Drago l'aurait espéré. Il sourit en se faufilant dans ses draps et rêva d'une Hermione lui tombant dans les bras. Hermione quant à elle, rêva d'un jeune homme blond au sourire bien irrésistible.

À suivre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Halloween

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que ma soirée de retenue vous aura plu. Le chapitre original de l'histoire est celui qui a débuté une des plus grandes histoires d'amitié. Celui-ci n'est pas très différent, mais en même temps, il l'est totalement! Bref, j'imagine que vous aurez remarqué que mon histoire est plus centrée romance… vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises! Aucuns de personnages ou lieu ne m'appartiennent comme d'habitude. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

À bientôt! 😉

Chapitre 5 : Halloween

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, endolorie. Elle alla prendre une longue douche chaude dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Sous l'eau bouillante, elle repensa à son rêve de la nuit dernière, avec la soirée de la veille comment aurait-il pu en être autrement. Elle avait atterri dans les bras d'un garçon, elle avait tenue sa main plus que nécessaire. Le même garçon qui lui faisait la vie dure tous les jours… Toutefois, la Forêt semblait avoir embrumée l'esprit de la jeune fille, puisque ce n'était pas de ses bras ou de ses mains qu'elle avait rêvé. Hermione Granger avait rêvé des lèvres d'un garçon et pas de n'importe quel, les lèvres de Drago Malfoy. Sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres… dans son cou. La jeune fille rougit juste à penser à l'effet que cela lui avait fait et au fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de demander d'avantages de baisers. Son cœur s'emballa et elle se sentit toute chose. Hermione secoua la tête, elle n'était pas venue à Poudlard pour fricoter avec des garçons, mais bien pour étudier! Elle plaça son rêve dans un des coins de sa tête et sortit de la douche.

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Blaise était déjà assit et mangeait du porridge, il lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui.

-Bonjour!

-Bonjour, Hermione! Bien dormi?

La jeune fille rougit en prenant une tranche de pain.

-Ou… oui! Pourquoi?

Blaise eu un petit sourire en coin.

-Je dirais que tu as plus que bien dormi, je me trompe? Lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne dirais pas cela. Répondit-elle en rougissant d'avantage.

-Avec la tête que tu fais, je dirais des rêves parsemés d'une petite tête blonde…

Hermione s'étouffa avec le jus de citrouille qu'elle venait d'avaler. Blaise ricana.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir de secrets pour moi, Hermione! Je le sais que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble!

-Qui sont fait pour être ensemble?

Drago venait d'arriver et il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

-Pe…personne! Répliqua Hermione.

-Oh… d'accord!

Il s'étira sur sa chaise.

-Ahhh ce que j'ai bien dormi!

-Des rêves plaisants?

-Enflammés je dirais…

-Malfoy!

-J'ai seulement rêvé que je gagnais la coupe des maisons de Quidditch! Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit dérangé Granger! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça!

-Oh… euh… non, tu sais…

Blaise ricana de plus bel.

-Du calme, Granger! Je te taquine.

-Oh…

Hermione ne put répliquer puisque des dizaines de chouettes hululèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une lettre atterrit devant chacun d'eux. Elle ouvrit la sienne fébrile d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de ses parents. Elle la lut rapidement et la replia.

-Alors, Hermione, des bonnes nouvelles de tes parents.

-Oui, ils me disent seulement qu'ils sont heureux que je sois à Gryffondor et qu'ils ont très hâte de me voir à Noël.

-Tu ne comptais pas rester à Poudlard pour Noël? Demanda Blaise, déçu.

-Non, je dois vérifier un truc…

-Un truc? Demanda Drago, qui semblait soudainement s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Oui un truc… et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Malfoy!

-Pas besoin de te fâcher, Granger! J'essayais seulement d'être aimable.

-Ce que vous pouvez être mignons. Dit Blaise.

-Oh la ferme, Zabini! Répliqua Drago avec humeur.

Hermione tenta d'ignorer la remarque de Blaise, mais elle ne réussit pas, ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie teinte rosâtre.

-Que disait ta lettre, Blaise. Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

-Que du vieux… ma mère s'est encore remariée! Son huitième mari!

-Vois ça du bon côté… tu vas être encore plus riche lorsque ce huitième mari aura mystérieusement disparu…

-J'y comptais bien! Dit Blaise en riant. Et ta lettre Drago?

-Mon père n'a rien pu faire pour que je change de maison…

-Tu comptais vraiment changer de maison? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Plus maintenant. Dit Drago avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh tu sais… le Quidditch!

-Oui, le «Quidditch». Dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Drago lui lança une tranche de pain en réponse.

-Oui, Blaise le Quidditch!

Le déjeuner finit sans plus attendre et tous les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de premières années se dirigèrent vers la salle du cours de sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione, Drago et Blaise avaient fait le chemin ensemble et comme à leur habitude Hermione et Blaise étaient en grande conversation.

-J'avais vraiment hâte à ce cours!

-Oui, moi aussi! Il parait que le professeur Flitwick est brillant!

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire aussi.

-Alors c'était bien cette retenue? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus.

-De quoi tu te mêles, face de belette!

-Comment ont-ils su? Demanda Hermione à voix basse.

-Tout le monde est au courant, Granger. Répondit Ron, ignorant superbement la remarque de Drago. Faut vraiment le faire… une retenue après même pas un mois de cours.

De plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient dans le corridor.

-Pansy, murmura Drago. Il leva sa baguette en direction du Serpentard.

-Non… Malfoy! Viens… il n'en vaut pas la peine! Lui dit Hermione en agrippant sa cape.

Voyant que Drago suivait docilement Hermione, Ron répliqua.

-Oh! À ce que je vois, elle t'a bien charmé Malfoy, cette sang-de-bourbe.

Un brouhaha choqué s'éleva parmi les élèves. Drago se retourna vivement, baguette tendue et ouvrit la bouche, lorsque le professeur Flitwick ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda le professeur en voyant Drago et sa baguette levée en direction de Ron.

-Malfoy, ne faisait qu'étirer son bras, professeur. Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le professeur regarda alternativement Ron et Drago.

-Exactement professeur. Répondit Drago.

-Bien, rentrez!

Les élèves entrèrent rapidement dans la classe et Drago chuchota à Ron, qui passa près de lui.

-Tu ne paie rien pour attendre, Weasley!

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça, Malfoy.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés par maison et Drago s'était empressé d'aller rejoindre Blaise et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place, Blaise avait fait exprès de laisser la place à côté d'Hermione vacante.

-Alors aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège de lévitation. Baguette parée. Tout le monde a une plume, n'est-ce pas? On fait un mouvement de va et vient et on prononce la formule Wingardium Leviosa.

Le professeur Flitwick agita sa baguette sur sa plume et celle-ci s'envola dans les airs.

Hermione s'appliqua et sa plume s'envola parfaitement du premier coup.

-Bravo! Miss Granger! 10 points pour Gryffondor. Continuez!

-Si tu veux mon avis, il y a bien un va et vient dont j'aurais encore plus envie d'essayer. Chuchota Blaise à Drago.

-Blaise! Dit Hermione, outrée par la remarque de son ami.

-Hermione! Il n'y a rien de mal à blaguer un peu.

-Blaise… nous n'avons que 11 ans je te rappelle!

-Je ne compte pas rester chaste toute ma vie! Toi oui?

-Non, bien sûr, soit un peu raisonnable.

-J'imagine que tu vas faire l'amour pour la première fois à 35 ans, mariée et dans ta petite maison de campagne sur le bord de l'eau! Déclara Drago.

Hermione rougit.

-Non… je pensais attendre à mes 21 ans et oui je devrai être mariée, toutefois je ne crois pas que la maison à la campagne soit requise…

Drago blêmit à cette remarque. 21 ans… c'était très long! Blaise qui avait regardé l'altercation entre ses deux amis sourit devant la réaction de Drago. Il savait exactement à quoi pensait son ami et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour les aider dans leur rapprochement.

Le toussotement du professeur Flitwick les ramena à l'ordre.

-Un peu moins de bavardage ici!

Hermione se retourna et continua d'effectuer le sort comme le professeur leur avait enseigné. Il fallait dire qu'elle se débrouillait très bien.

De l'autre côté de la salle de classe, un certain rouquin ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien qu'Hermione.

-Il prononce mal la formule, déclara Hermione.

-Quel crétin!

Blaise et Drago réussirent leur sort du deuxième coup et ils regardèrent leurs plumes s'envoler vers le plafond.

-Tout le monde, prenez exemple sur Miss Granger, monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Zabini. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Ron déposa sa baguette sur sa table et croisa les bras.

-Saletés de Gryffondor!

-Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne sont vraiment pas nets ces types.

Harry regarda d'un œil mauvais le trio de Gryffondor.

Le cours termina et tous les élèves ramassèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.

-C'était facile, n'est-ce pas? Dit Hermione.

-C'était sympa. Lui répondit Blaise.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago.

-Où vas-tu?

-Oh… j'ai un truc à faire, je ne serai pas long, allez à la bibliothèque sans moi.

-Comment savais-tu que nous allions à la bibliothèque?

-Granger… Dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi?

-Oh laisse tomber! Il commença à marcher, une main dans les poches et l'autre dans les airs, les saluant au passage. Il ricana lorsqu'Hermione appela son nom.

-Malfoy! Reviens, cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

Elle se retourna vers Blaise et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est agaçant.

-Vous êtes si mignons.

-Blaise…

Hermione l'ignora et marcha vers la bibliothèque, Blaise sur ses talons.

Les deux amis étaient assis à une table proche de la fenêtre lorsque Drago arriva enfin. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de Blaise en diagonal d'elle.

-Que faisais-tu? Demanda Blaise.

-Vous le verrez assez vite. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il prit un livre, des parchemins et une plume dans son sac et commença ses devoirs. Hermione s'assura que le jeune homme soit bien concentré dans son devoir, pour lever les yeux vers lui. Elle fixa son visage, ses cheveux blonds… toujours plaqué vers l'arrière. Et respira longuement. Elle aimerait tellement… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait d'ailleurs? Elle réfléchit un instant, puis une mèche tomba devant les yeux de Drago, le faisant lever le regard vers Hermione. Il sourit.

-Granger? Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais dit que c'était vilain de fixer les gens?

-Euh… humm! Je ne te FIXAIS pas. Je regardais…

-Oui? Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage.

-Oh et puis, non rien.

-Je sais que je suis beau mais…

Hermione lui lança une plume.

-N'importe quoi Malfoy!

Drago ricana.

-Finissez sans moi, je vais aller marcher avant le dîner. Dit Hermione.

Elle commença à ramasser ses choses. Drago posa sa main sur la sienne. Hermione se détacha de lui et rougit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en aller pour ça, c'était une petite blague Granger…

-Si je m'en vais, ce n'est pas à cause de toi!

Il planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

-Alors, reste, aller Granger s'il-te-plaît….

-Hermione, tu devrais rester, un Malfoy ne supplie jamais. Dit Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Hermione hésita et reposa son sac sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Tu n'étudie plus?

Hermione regarda vaguement par la fenêtre.

-Pas pour le moment, je dois d'abord me vider la tête. Chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que seul Blaise l'entende, remarque qui fit sourire son ami.

Drago et Blaise avaient replongés la tête dans leur livre. Hermione regardait distraitement les gens aux tables autour d'eux. Potter et Weasley étaient eux aussi assit quelques tables plus loin et elle pouvait les voir forcer les sourcils, la tête penchée sur leur livre de potions. Puis elle sentit deux prunelles fixées sur elle, elle regarda Blaise… celui-ci était toujours aussi concentré dans sa formule et…

-Malfoy, ta mère ne t'a-t-elle jamais dit que c'était vilain de fixer les gens? Lui dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, Granger. Je ne te fixais pas, je regardais la mignonne petite Poufsouffle derrière toi.

Hermione se retourna et constata qu'il y avait vraiment une mignonne petite Poufsouffle derrière elle. Drago lui envoya la main et celle-ci pouffa accompagnée de ses copines. Hermione réagit rapidement. Elle prit son sac et courut vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Ce geste déstabilisa complètement Drago.

-Idiot… Dit Blaise.

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira longuement.

-Tu es vraiment le pire des crétins…

-Je sais…

-Un jour, tu vas la perdre complètement avec tes conneries!

-Je sais…

-C'est bien que tu en sois conscient au moins.

Blaise ramassa brièvement ses affaires, se leva, donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Drago entreprit à son tour de ramasser ses choses et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie lorsque Potter et Weasley se postèrent devant lui.

-Alors on est seul Malfoy?

-J'allais partir, Weasmoche.

Ron leva sa baguette en direction de Drago.

-Tu allais rejoindre ta petite sang-de-bourbe j'imagine.

Il s'approchait dangereusement de Drago avec sa baguette.

-Monsieur Weasley. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites?

Le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

-Oh, et bien voyez-vous professeur…

-Weasley me demandait seulement si j'allais rejoindre mon amie Hermione Granger, quel terme a-t-il utiliser déjà? Ah oui… je vous promets que ce sont ses mots professeur et non les miens… il a nommé Miss Granger de sang-de-bourbe… Dit Drago le plus naturellement du monde.

-MONSIEUR WEASLEY !

Le professeur McGonagall semblait hors d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira.

-Vous mériteriez l'expulsion juste pour avoir utiliser cette horrible expression.

Drago sourit pour lui-même.

-J'enlève 100 points à Serpentard, vous aurez un mois de retenue et j'enverrai un hibou moi-même à votre mère. Je suis certaine que Molly sera outragée par votre vocabulaire.

-Professeur…

Harry serra les poings en fixant Drago, qui arborait un air satisfait. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir utilisé ce langage en faisant mention d'Hermione, mais la punition qu'avait reçu Weasley était plus qu'acceptable.

-Maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir jusqu'au repas de ce soir!

Ron et Harry lancèrent un regard noir à Drago et partirent en pestant vers leur dortoir.

Le professeur se retourna vers Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous remercie. Nous devons arrêter ces préjugés envers les nés moldus.

-Tout à fait professeur.

-J'espère que vous et Monsieur Zabini pourrez prendre grand soin de Miss Granger…

Drago sourit.

-Je l'espère aussi, professeur! Si Miss Granger me laisse prendre soin d'elle.

Le professeur McGonagall émit un petit gloussement et Drago la regarda stupéfait. Cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à plaisanter.

-Oh vous verrez, monsieur Malfoy… Le cœur d'une femme est une chose bien délicate.

Elle eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

-Vous devriez, vous aussi retourner dans votre dortoir avant le repas de ce soir.

Elle le salua et retourna vers les rayons. Drago regarda un instant l'endroit où était le professeur quelques secondes plus tôt, secoua la tête et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le repas du soir arriva bien plus vite que Drago ne l'aurait espéré. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors comme à son habitude à la droite de Blaise. Une chaise restait vide à côté de lui. Hermione arriva quelques minutes, hésita et s'assit en diagonale d'eux, juste à côté de Neville Longdubat.

-Es-tu allé marcher Hermione finalement? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, j'ai rencontré Neville et nous avons fait le tour du lac en bavardant.

Drago garda un air impassible, mais Blaise pu voir que sa main poser sur la table se serra instantanément à la mention de la balade avec Neville. Blaise sourit à Hermione et le repas commença. Pendant qu'Hermione bavardait avec Neville, Blaise tentait vainement de faire la conversation avec Drago. Celui-ci fixait une certaine brunette. Elle avait préféré passer une partie de sa journée en compagnie de ce Neville plutôt qu'avec lui et Blaise… Il ne put approfondir ses pensées plus longtemps qu'un hululement se faisait entendre dans la salle. Hermione se retourna.

-Que fait un hibou ici à cette heure?

Drago regarda vers la table des professeurs et le professeur McGonagall regardait en sa direction. Elle leva sa coupe vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil d'un air entendu. Drago sourit.

-Que le spectacle commence!

Le hibou s'écrasa mollement en face de Ron, renversant quelques coupes au passage.

-Errol? Oh non.. Harry! Oh non…

-Oh regardez tout le monde! Weasley a reçu une beuglante!

-Ron, qu'est-ce que…

Ron n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'était une beuglante. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la table des Serpentards, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire, puisque le parchemin rouge s'anima et une voix claire s'éleva dans toute la Grande Salle.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! J'ai reçu deux hiboux aujourd'hui m'informant de ta CONDUITE OUTRAGEUSE! JE N'OSE MÊME PAS RÉPÉTER CE QUE TU AS DIT! TU MÉRITERAIS QUE TON PÈRE ET MOI TE DÉSHÉRITIONS… SELON MOI TU MÉRITE BIEN PLUS QU'UN MOIS DE RETENUE! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ UTILISER CE MOT. SI TU CONTINUE COMME ÇA JE DEMANDERAI À DUMBLEDORE DE TE METTRE DANS LE PREMIER TRAIN EN RETOUR POUR LONDRES! JEUNE HOMME N'ATTENDS PAS QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI VIENNE TE CHERCHER ET QUI TE RAMÈNE À LA MAISON!

L'enveloppe s'enflamma dans les airs et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'en restait plus rien. Ron n'aurait pas pu être plus rouge qu'il l'était en ce moment. Il se leva couru à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, suivit d'Harry.

-Ron attend…

Un brouhaha intense s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu dire Ron Weasley… ce qui avait pu être si horrible. Seuls un petit groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentards de première année ayant été témoin de la scène en face de la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick savaient…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago et rougit légèrement. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement un merci.

-À votre service princesse!

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui fit ricaner le jeune homme. Le repas termina et tous les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune pour la nuit.

-Drago Malfoy, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot!

Hermione tenait un de ses livres dans ses mains et assena une claque sur le bras de Drago avec.

-Aïe!

Hermione monta dans son dortoir en courant. Blaise qui était en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorcier avec Seamus Finnigan regarda en direction de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

-Mais rien… elle est cinglée cette fille!

-Drago…

-D'accord… j'ai peut-être dit, en toute franchise, qu'elle devrait peut-être s'occuper un peu plus de ses cheveux à la place de toujours avoir la tête dans ses bouquins.

Blaise secoua la tête.

-Ma foi, ce mec est vraiment un crétin.

Septembre avait passé à une vitesse alarmante et octobre finissait sans encombre ou presque. Hermione et Drago ne se parlaient toujours pas, puisqu'ils s'étaient encore disputés pour des futilités, mais Blaise en avait l'habitude alors il ne s'en formalisait pas pour le moment. Les vents glaciaux avaient commencé à souffler sur Poudlard et l'écharpe était définitivement de mise à cette période de l'année. La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'Halloween, Hermione qui vivait sa première fête magique était ébahie devant tous les artifices; des énormes citrouilles, des milliers de chandelles magiquement ensorcelées pour qu'elles ne fondent jamais totalement, des toiles d'araignées géantes et des petites sorcières en papier voletant en haut des tables.

Ce soir-là, tous les élèves mangeaient et discutaient gaiement dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était en grande conversation avec Blaise.

-Savais-tu, Blaise, que l'Halloween chez les moldus est une fête vraiment amusante pour les enfants? Tous les enfants sont déguisés et on court de maisons en maisons pour récolter des bonbons ou sinon on a le droit de leurs lancer un sort!

-C'est une blague? Demanda Drago.

-Non, dit doucement Hermione, elle voulait éviter une nouvelle dispute.

-Vous leur lancer un sort? Mais… vous n'avez même pas de baguette.

-Malfoy… c'est un jeu d'enfants, c'est seulement pour rire.

-Je vois.

-Et bien, chez nous cette fête est très célébré, surtout depuis 10 ans. Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort.

-Bien sûr, la nuit où Harry Potter a survécut.

-Oui. On dit même que le seul fait que Potter l'ait fixé, il est parti en poussière ! Ce mec a un regard de la mort!

-Je doute que ce soit vraiment possible, Blaise.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-C'est la rumeur que j'ai entendue.

-C'est n'est pas plutôt le sort de Tu-Sais-Qui qui aurait ricoché et c'est ça qui l'aurait tué?

-Humm… c'est peut-être ça oui! Maintenant que tu en parle!

-Ce Potter n'est pas net du tout si vous voulez mon avis… J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me regarde. Déclara Drago. Il se retourna vers la table des Serpentards et surpris le regard d'Harry directement vers lui. Regardez, il me fixe en ce moment même! Il a un sacré problème celui-là!

-Malfoy, tu devrais vraiment faire attention pour pas que le «regard de la mort» de Potter te foudroie sur le coup! Le taquina Hermione.

-Très drôle, Granger! Je ne blague pas du tout, il a une fixation sur moi.

-Peut-être qu'il est secrètement amoureux de toi et qu'il n'ose pas venir te parler, avança Blaise.

-Sûrement pas!

Hermione rigola et Drago continua à manger en bougonnant.

-Pff! Tu parles… amoureux de moi, n'importe quoi…

Le professeur Quirrel arriva à la hâte dans la Grande Salle, visiblement très essoufflé.

-Venez vite! Il y a une armée de nains de jardins qui fracasse tout sur leur passage dans la cour. Cria-t-il.

Les élèves se retournèrent pour le regarder.

-Croyez-moi! Ils sont possédés!

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, suivit du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Ils suivirent le professeur Quirrel jusque dans la cour.

Le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle s'intensifia, les élèves curieux, voulurent tous voir ce qui se passait. Les préfèts prirent le contrôle et tentèrent de faire régner le calme, malgré tout le vacarme.

Hermione se leva pour se diriger calmement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Blaise l'arrêta.

-Hermione, allons voir ce qui se passe!

-Pardon…

-Allez viens, Granger! Dit alors Drago.

-Non mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole! Une armée de nains de jardins possédés… Les professeurs…

-Aurais-tu peur, Granger? Demanda Drago, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Non… je… pas du tout!

-Alors le problème est réglé, allons-y!

Drago se retourna et Blaise le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione soupira, qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Malfoy allait encore manigancer pour lui causer des ennuis.

-Là n'est pas la question, sérieusement… Vous devriez vraiment venir avec moi dans la salle commune et laisser faire les professeurs.

-T'es pas drôle Granger! Fais ce que tu veux, Blaise et moi on y va.

Hermione regarda en direction de Blaise, celui-ci détourna le regard.

-Blaise, attends…

Les deux Gryffondors avaient déjà commencé à marcher vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et le brouhaha incessant les empêchait d'avoir entendu la réplique de la jeune fille.

-Ahhh! Et puis, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent je m'en moque! S'ils sont expulsés ce n'est pas mon problème! Se dit-elle pour elle-même, néanmoins, elle se tortilla les mains nerveusement.

Elle suivit Percy et les autres Gryffondors dans le couloir. Arrivés au dernier escalier les menant à la salle commune, Hermione ne tint plus… Elle se retourna vivement et marcha en sens inverse, bousculant quelque peu ses camarades au passage.

-Crétin de Malfoy! Maugréa-t-elle. Si je me fais renvoyer par ta faute…

Des cris et des détonations magiques provenant de la cour alertèrent Hermione.

-Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Zabini! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Professeur McGonagall… nous voulions vous aider!

-Retournez dans votre dortoir tout de suite!

-Mais… professeur…

-Il n'y a pas de mais!

-Minerva, laissez-les rester.

-Professeur Dumbledore! Ce ne sont que des enfants.

-Ils ont une baguette et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il fit un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes hommes et le professeur McGonagall prit une expression horrifiée.

-Albus…

-Allez un peu vers la gauche les enfants. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant superbement la remarque du professeur McGonagall.

Hermione qui s'était caché derrière un muret observait toute la scène. Elle soupira en voyant ses deux camarades lancer des sorts aux nains de jardins pour les contenir dans leur rage excessive. Elle hésita un instant, voyant que ses camarades et ses professeurs semblaient avoir la situation sous contrôle.

Toutefois, une pierre sortie de nulle part se dirigeait vers la tête de Drago Malfoy. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement, elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la pierre.

-Evanesco! Récita-t-elle d'une voix claire.

La pierre disparue comme par magie. Tous les individus présents dans la cour se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue.

-Hermione, j'étais certaine que tu viendrais.

-Miss Granger… oh par Merlin! Est-ce que tous les Gryffondor vont venir se joindre à nous aujourd'hui?

-Professeur Dumbledore, ne serait-il pas plus sage de renvoyer monsieur Malfoy et ses amis dans leur salle commune. Dit le professeur Rogue, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s'élargit davantage, qui l'eut cru… que Miss Hermione Granger, élève qui s'était montré avec un comportement et des résultats exemplaires jusqu'à maintenant se joindrait à leur bataille. Il n'était pas le seul qui avait souri en voyant Hermione arrivé.

-Alors Granger, t'as enfin décidé d'arrêter d'être une poule mouillée!

-Si j'étais toi, Malfoy, j'arrêterais de parler et je me concentrerais à éviter les furies qui s'en viennent!

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et évita de justesse une nouvelle pierre. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers un nain qui courrait à toute vitesse en sa direction.

-Duro!

Le nain se changea en pierre et tomba sur le côté.

-Confundo! Énonça Drago en direction d'un nouveau nain qui se dirigeait vers lui. Celui-ci devint confus et alla attaquer un de ses congénères.

Un nouveau petit être se dirigeait à une vitesse folle vers lui, cette fois-ci Drago ne fut pas assez rapide et il tomba sous la force de l'impact, le petit nain accroché après sa tête. Il tenta de l'éloigner en l'agrippant de ses mains, mais la petite bête était bien décidée à continuer de lui pourrir la vie. Le nain lui assena un grand coup de crâne sur le nez, lui cassant par le fait même.

-Aie!

-Nanus exumai! Récita Blaise, sa baguette pointée sur Drago.

Le petit nain n'eut aucune chance et il fut propulsé avec une force colossale loin du visage de Drago. Blaise pencha sa main en direction de Drago.

-Ça va mon vieux?

-J'ai déjà vu mieux, répondit-il, la main sur son nez ensanglanté.

-T'as encore plus de classe avec ce nez-là, mec!

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

-Trop tôt?

-Humm!

Hermione de son côté se battait de toutes ses forces avec les petites bêtes féroces. Il semblait ne pas y avoir de fin. Elle en éliminait un et des dizaines d'autres prenaient sa place. Soudainement elle eut une idée, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille entra dans une transe, ses cheveux virevoltants dans le vent. Drago s'arrêta et fixa la scène avec une attention toute particulière, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille de cette façon, elle semblait différente, cette aura mystique le fascina.

Hermione tourna sa baguette dans les airs et prononça le sort.

-Finite incantatem!

Tous les petits nains de jardins se figèrent et ils semblèrent reprendre leur esprit. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, visiblement très confus. Dumbledore s'approcha de l'un d'eux et il leur parla dans une langue étrange. Le nain opina et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le potager, laissant les six sorciers seuls dans la cour.

-Wahou Hermione! C'était génial ce que tu as fait.

Elle rougit.

-Mais non…

Drago l'observa discrètement, ses joues rosées, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux encore plus en broussaille qu'à l'habitude. Il ricana.

-Aie. Il se rappela qu'il avait eu le nez fracasser par une des bêtes féroces.

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire, Malfoy!

Son rire s'évapora, lui laissant un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, rien.

Hermione le regarda étrangement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être particulier parfois. Blaise lui savait pertinemment pourquoi son ami souriait. Il l'avait su depuis le début.

Le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers les trois Gryffondor.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous trois!

-Vous ne ferez rien, Minerva, s'imposa le professeur Dumbledore.

-Albus, ces trois élèves méritent une punition.

-Non… Il sourit. Miss Granger, vous devriez vraiment amener monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Hermione sembla surprise que le professeur Dumbledore lui demande à elle d'amener Drago Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Toutefois, elle s'exécuta, amenant Blaise avec eux. Avant de partir, Drago fit une remarque très judicieuse.

-Professeur… où est le professeur Quirrel? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

-Maintenant que vous en faites mention, monsieur Malfoy, il est vrai que toute cette situation est plus que curieuse…

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent, laissant les trois professeurs dans la cour.

-Albus, pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi?

-Minerva… ces trois-là ont un avenir très prometteur, j'en suis certain! Ils vont accomplir de grande chose ensemble.

-J'aimerais spécifiez, qu'il est très étrange que des élèves de premières années puissent effectuer tous ces sorts et avec une puissance… Dit le professeur Rogue.

-Severus. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

-Monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Zabini ne semblent pas être des personnages très fréquentables pour miss Granger, vous savez qu'elle est la meilleure des premières années et ce dans toutes les matières…

-Vous verrez, Minerva. Maintenant, si nous nous occupions de cette histoire de nains de jardins.

Hermione, Drago et Blaise se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Hermione marchait un peu en retrait des deux garçons. Elle repensa au moment où Drago l'avait regardé avec ce mystérieux sourire… et puis pourquoi son cœur avait-il battu si fort lorsque la pierre avait manqué de se fracasser sur le crâne de Drago… Elle ne vit pas que les deux garçons s'était arrêté devant elle. Son nez entra en contact avec l'uniforme de Blaise.

-Merlin… je vais finir par perdre tout mon sang à ce rythme.

Drago avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et épongea son nez avec, celui-ci s'imbiba d'hémoglobine.

-Ne bouge pas, Malfoy.

Drago regarda Hermione, incertain. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le nez de son camarade.

-Episkey.

Un crac sonore se fit entendre et Drago poussa un petit cri. Ce fut tout, il leva la tête et respira un grand coup. Le sang arrêta de couler.

-Merci, Granger.

-Ce n'est rien, Drago. Tu peux m'appeler Hermione tu sais.

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent de stupeur.

-Granger.

-Hermione. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne voudrais pas arrêter votre conversation plus qu'adorable, mais on devrait quand même aller à l'infirmerie. Dit Blaise.

Hermione rougit et Drago sauta sur son ami, lui prit la tête en étaux en dessous de son bras et lui frotta les cheveux vigoureusement. Blaise réussit à se dégager et frotta à son tour les cheveux de Drago.

-Blaiseeee!

Le mulâtre ricana et les deux garçons recommencèrent à marcher, laissant Hermione stupéfaite derrière eux. Drago se retourna.

-Tu viens, Hermione?

Elle sourit et les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

À partir de ce moment-là, Hermione devint amie avec Blaise et Drago. Dans la vie, certains évènements nous rapprochent de personnes dont nous n'aurions jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient partager notre vie. Combattre une armée de nains de jardins en colère, par exemple.

À suivre! 😊


End file.
